The Secrets that Bind Us
by xXxWhiteGardeniaxXx
Summary: Everybody harbors secrets they don't want anyone to know. When a dangerous organization targets their group, it will take everything the dex holders have to protect their own. But how can they, when they aren't even sure they can trust each other? High school AU. Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Soulsilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency.
1. Nervous Encounter

Hello everybody~! With the summer dragging on so long and me being bored out of my mind, I decided to try my hand at writing a fanfic. As a first timer, constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures.

Ch. 1: Nervous Encounter

~ _Morning ~_

A cool summer breeze blew into the quaint room as dazed hazel eyes slowly opened. Sitting up lethargically, a young girl with long golden hair lazily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before a small yellow creature suddenly jumped on her head instantly snapping the girl completely awake.

"Chuchu!" the girl exclaimed as she pulled the rodent off of her head. Looking at the electric pokemon, she could tell that the Pikachu was not the least bit guilty of nearly giving her a heart attack judging by the mischievous glint in its eyes. Climbing out of bed, the girl gave the Pikachu a wry grin and sighed before saying, "At least I'm up now, I guess." After she completed her daily routine, the pokemon settled itself upon her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

"Finally up, Yellow?" a gruff voice asked from in front of the stove as a stocky man flipped a pancake. Yellow went and gave the man a good morning kiss before pouring herself a glass of orange juice and sitting at the table. Jumping off of Yellow's shoulder, Chuchu ran out the small doggy door on the kitchen door to join her fellow pokemon for breakfast. "Yup. Thanks for sending Chuchu to wake me up, Uncle Wilton." The man turned and placed a plate of pancakes in front of the girl before settling down to his own plate of breakfast.

"Are you ready for your first day of high school?" Uncle Wilton asked before taking his first bite. Yellow looked up from her plate at the question. While her uncle had asked the question as nonchalantly as he could, she could easily detect the worry the question held. Not wanting to cause her uncle to worry even more, she immediately chirped a cheerful, "Of course!" Seeing her uncle's disbelieving stare, she soberly began her next statement. "Really uncle, you don't have to worry about me. Everything's okay now. I even made a lot of friend in the past year and we met each other a lot over the summer."

Uncle Wilton gave her a sheepish smile. "You know I can't help worrying for you Yellow. Before last year, I know you were having a rough time fitting in. It has to be hard finding people who can understand and accept you given how much people fear those who are different," he sighed with a furrow in his brow." Yellow stood up and placed her plates in the sink before turning and giving her Uncle tight hug. "Don't worry uncle," she said softly. "As long as those handful of people are there for me, I couldn't ask for more." Grabbing her brown satchel from the doorway, Yellow headed for the kitchen door. "I'll be going now uncle. Have a nice day!" she called out, running out the door. "Take care!" he called after her as she bid her pokemon farewell before heading toward her school.

As Yellow made her way from her cottage in the Viridian Forest down Route 2, she pondered her uncle's words. He certainly was right when he referred to her as "different." From a young age, Yellow had had several strange abilities that other people did not have. With physical contact with other living things, whether they were people, pokemon, or even plants, she was able to hear their thoughts and even see their memories. As a child, Yellow was unable to differentiate the "voice" within people from the things that were actually said aloud. Thus it was only a matter of time before people came to see her as weird. She could also use part of her life energy to heal the wounds of others though this tired her out quickly leaving her asleep for long periods of time. The major turning point, however, was the disastrous incident that occurred in her third grade year which had left her completely ostracized during her time at Kanto Academy. At least up until last year when she befriended the devious Blue Aoi.

"Ya-hooo~!" A voice called out from the distance in front of Yellow just as she reached the center of town. "_Speak of the devil…" _Yellow thought as she was interrupted from her thoughts. "Good Morning Blue. How was your su – oof!" Yellow greeted before she was glomped by the slightly older girl. "I missed you!" cried Blue before she let go and took a good look at Yellow. "You look great in the new uniform Yellow."

Both of the girls were sporting the summer uniform for high school students of Kanto Academy. This comprised of a short sleeve gray collared blouse, black pleated skirt with black knee high socks, and brown loafers. All students wore ties that signified what class year they were in. As first years, Blue and Yellow wore red ties. Second years wore green ties, and third years wore blue ties. For individuality, the academy allowed the students to accessorize however they wished including the bags they chose to bring. Blue went all out, sporting a black canvas bag with her name stitched on in silver cursive as well as silver bracelets on both wrists and an aquamarine necklace with matching earrings that Yellow got her for her last birthday.

"You look great too Blue," Yellow replied after catching her breath after having the life squeezed out of her. As the two walked toward the school, they caught up with each other on their respective summers. The older girl seemed more excited than usual which alerted Yellow's suspicions immediately.

"What exactly have you done Blue?" Yellow asked one blonde eyebrow raised skeptically.

Azure eyes blinked innocently, "Why whatever do you mean, Yellow dear?"

At Yellow's demanding stare, Blue gave an overdramatic sigh, "No faith, I swear," she muttered. "I am merely excited at the fact that two of my childhood friends are coming to Kanto Academy this year after studying abroad over in the Johto region."

Yellow's eyes widened in surprise at the brunette's confession. Blue sometimes mentioned her childhood friends when they were together but Yellow had not expected them to come to the academy. Though given the academy's reputation, the blonde supposed she shouldn't be too surprised.

Kanto Academy is a fairly prestigious school. Located in Viridian City, people from all over the world come to study at Kanto Academy even coming from as far as the Unova region. As an elevator school, Kanto Academy offers education from pre-k all the way to University. A private academy, Kanto Academy has a variety of curricula for students to specialize in different areas ranging from everyday professions to pokemon related vocations. As such, the course work is rigorous with many students failing out each year. Not to mention the price tag on the school is pretty hefty. Luckily, or unluckily for some, the school offers full scholarships to the top twenty students of each grade. It is due to this provision that Yellow, whose family is of modest means, is able to attend the academy.

"Oh! I really didn't expect that. Sorry for being so suspicious Blue," the blonde apologized sheepishly not noticing the devious smirk on the brunette's face.

Before Blue could reply, a whirl of white, black, and blue crashed into her with enough force to knock her to the ground. Groaning, Blue looked toward her attacker, "Geez Sapphire, are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Blue-senpai! I was just so excited to see ya and Yellow-senpai after so long!" said that young girl with a fanged grin. The girl before them was their kouhai from the middle school division. The only difference between their uniforms was the fact that the younger girl was wearing a white collared shirt rather than a gray one with a black tie. The rambunctious brunette wore a bandanna that matched her bright sapphire eyes.

As Blue dusted herself off and prepared a retort, she was interrupted once again by a shout in the distance. "Hold up you brute!" the figure of a young boy called out.

"Ruby! Hurry your sissy butt up, ya slowbro!" Sapphire called out to the boy.

Finally, the boy steeped up to the group leaning on his knees as he caught his breath. "Huff…how can…you…huff…have so much…energy!?" Ruby red eyes glared up reproachfully at the young brunette from under a strange white hat. The boy was wearing the boy version of the middle school division uniform sporting black slacks rather than a skirt. He too had a black tie signifying he was in his second year of middle school as well.

"I wouldn't've been rushing so much if ya hadn't spent so much time getting ready!" Sapphire retorted.

"Excuse me for wanting to be presentable on our first day back!" Ruby fired back.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Blue staged whispered to Yellow while the younger girl looked nervously from Sapphire to Ruby.

"WE ARE NOT CUTE!" the two shouted as one toward the older brunette.

Blue continued on unfazed, "Well if you two are done with your lover's spat [HEY!] then we should probably hurry so we can find what classes we are in."

With that the quartet jogged to the academy following the flow of all the students merging toward the iron front gates of the cluster of schools. The campus of the school was enormous as expected since the academy was comprised of several different divisions. At the front was the elementary division with the middle school division on the left and the high school division on the right. The school grounds were pristine with stunning trees and flowers neatly arranged around all the buildings complete with nice seating areas available which were already occupied by various students. Each division had its own set of facilities including gyms and sports fields. The buildings gleamed an immaculate white and the windows sparkled in the sunlight. As grand as the campus before then was, there were rumors that the university campus located on the other side of the city was even more glamorous.

"As always the academy is as beautiful as ever," sighed an adoring Ruby. Before the boy could wax poetic on the glamor surrounding them a hand grabbed his collar and dragged him toward the left muttering, "Let's go prissy boy." Sapphire turned to her seniors and yelled out, "We'll see you at lunch senpai!" as she disappeared in the crowd of students.

"Now then, we should head over to our side as well," Blue said before making her way to the right with Yellow right on her heels.

"I'm surprised we haven't met Gold, Crystal, or Silver yet," Yellow said as the two of them changed to their indoor shoes.

"I'm sure we'll see them at lunch. I can't wait to see how Silvy is doing~!" Blue cooed as she made her way down the hall.

As Yellow made to follow the brunette, she suddenly realized something of major importance. "Blue! Where are you going? We don't know what classes we are in. We have to check out the board in front of the school!"

"Don't worry Yellow. I already know what class we're in. You and I are in the same class, 1-A. I'm sure there will be a nice surprise waiting for us there," smirked the girl.

The shorter girl looked at her quizzically, "How do you already-" The girl was abruptly cut off as the first warning bell rang.

Grabbing the younger girl, Blue pulled her along while she ran to the classroom. "Better hurry~!"

Upon entering the classroom, the thrum of chattering students came to a halt as soon as they spotted Yellow entering the room. Even though the girl was used to such treatment, she couldn't help the embarrassed flush that crept up her neck. "Blue? Maybe we shouldn't have come in together," the blonde murmured in a subdued voice. The brunette's grip on Yellow tightened as she ignored the younger girl's statement walking toward two empty desks in the back.

"And where do you think you're going Ms. Aoi?" a stern voice asked from the front of the class. Blue slowly turned around and was unpleasantly surprised. Their homeroom and physics teacher, Sabrina, was at the front with her arms crossed. The psychic trainer pointed at a seat in the front of the room. "There is an assigned seating arrangement. You're up in front where the teachers can keep an eye on you."

Blue gave an annoyed huff as she let go of Yellow. She slowly trudged to her desk taking a seat before looking pointedly away from Sabrina, her chin in her hand.

Yellow looked toward the blackboard for the seating arrangement and found her seat to be in the very last row. Making her way to her desk, the students on either side of her did their best to avoid eye contact with her. Easing herself quietly into her seat she faced the front of the room ignoring the hurt she felt at the treatment. "_You should be used to it,"_ she chided herself.

As the final bell rang, Sabrina turned to the class. "I'm sure you're all excited for another riveting year," she said sarcastically. "But before we start your first lesson, let me introduce some new additions to our class."

Immediately whispering broke out as Sabrina went to the classroom door to usher in the new kids. It was very rare to have transfer students join the academy during their high school years. Most people either stay in the academy all throughout their education or join exclusively for the university.

Sabrina walked back to the front followed by two boys. The first boy had a rather cool aura around him. With spiky brown hair and calm green eyes, the boy scanned the classroom before meeting eyes with Blue. His composed face was marred with a grimace as she gave him a coy smirk. He murmured something under his breath that had the girl grinning.

The second boy was slightly taller with dark ebony hair and bright crimson eyes. He seemed to have a cheery air as he gave a friendly smile to the class and a small wave to Blue once we spotted her.

Yellow's eyes widened as she realized they were the childhood friends Blue mentioned early. "_Did she…" _the blonde thought to herself before she remembered her friend's words. _'I already know…surprise waiting for us…'_ Yellow quickly swirled her eyes over to where Blue was sitting only to see the girl giving her a playful wink. "_I should've known,"_ the young girl sighed to herself.

"These are your new classmates, Green Oak and Red Akai," Sabrina dully said slightly raising her voice above the gossiping girls and speculative boys. "Green, your seat will be behind Blue Aoi who is right in front over here. Red, you will sit at the window seat next to Yellow de Bosque Verde who is at the very back." The class turned eerily silent at the last name, furtively glancing at the girl in the back, confusing both boys.

As Red made his way to the back, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the stares aimed at him. Was it just him or were they borderline pitying? Upon sitting down, he turned toward his fair-haired neighbor who was staring down at her desk, her hands clenched in her lap.

"Nice to meet you Yellow," he said cheerfully. The girl flinched before looking at him nervously. "Nice to meet you too," she said her soft voice shaking slightly as she gave him an uneasy smile.

Before Red could reply, Sabrina begin class with a roll call and Yellow turned back to the front. As the lesson began, the boy couldn't help but be curious about his new neighbor.

~ _Break ~_

As the bell rang for break, Blue got up swiftly dragging Green behind her as she made her way toward Red. Though the rest of the class was curious of the new arrivals, they glanced at Yellow before deciding to keep to themselves.

"Hey Yellow," addressed the brunette upon reaching them. "How did you like the surprise?" she winked.

"How in the world did you manage to get us all in the same class? I know you had something to do with it Blue," the smaller girl said as she focused on Blue.

"Ohohoho~. You know Silvy and I have our ways Yellow dear," the blue eyed girl said with a wily smirk gracing her face. The younger girl could only facepalm slowly, shaking her head slowly at the response.

The boy still in the brunette's grip wrenched his arm from her before muttering, "Pesky girl. Still the same as always, I see."

"Aw, you know me too well Greenie," she cooed.

Green say a disgruntled groan, "Don't call me that!"

"Anyway, though I know Red has already been introduced, I feel that a proper introduction is in order. I would like you two to meet my bestest friend ever, Yellow de Bosque Verde!"

The aforementioned girl gave the green-eyed boy a small bow before muttering a nervous, "Nice to meet you."

The brunette gave her a small nod murmuring a, "Likewise."

"Isn't she the just adorable?" the older girl said as she squeezed the blonde tightly.

"Um, Blue? I don't think she can breathe," the crimson eyed boy said, worried at the young girl's wheezing.

"Whoops! Sorry Yellow," Blue said sheepishly before turning to the two boys.

"So, what do you guys think of Kanto Academy so far? Guess it can't be much since all we've had is class so far," she said to Red and Green. "If you guys would like, Yellow and I can give you a tour afterschool."

While Yellow looked vaguely uneasy at the suggestion, she made no attempt to refute the older girl as she nodded in agreement. She only hoped nothing would go wrong on their tour.

"That would be great," Red said relieved. "This campus is so huge, I'm sure I'll get lost at some point or another. We only managed to find our way to the office because Professor Oak took us there."

"Oh, that's right. I've missed the professor," Blue said fondly. She turned toward Yellow, "Green is the grandson of _the _Professor Oak [Cue a green eye roll here]. Red lives with them over in Pallet Town rather than at the dorms," she explained to her. Blue turned toward Green, "Did Professor Oak take up a teaching position?"

"Grandpa will be teaching pokemon biology while doing his research," the boy replied. "He said he would be accepting lab assistants from third year middle schoolers up to high school third years."

"Oh? Seems like something Crystal would be interested in," the brunette muttered before looking at the time, ignoring the boys' confused looks at the unfamiliar name. "Looks like break is pretty much over. We can talk more at lunch," she said before making her way to her desk with Green behind her.

"I'm glad to see that Blue is still the same as ever," the black haired boy said fondly glancing over at Yellow. While the girl didn't respond to him, the small smile she gave him made him slightly relieved. He couldn't help wondering if the girl didn't like him judging from her lack of responses and the nervous tension she held.

~ _Lunch_ ~

As the bell rang for lunch, the classroom came alive as students clamored to get lunch and meet up with friends. Blue made her way to the back of the room with Green in tow when suddenly the blonde quickly stood up as if she were remembering something. The boy beside her flinched in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Sorry Blue! I just remembered that I forgot to check on the plants! They must be so sad. I'll meet you and the others at the usual spot in a bit!" and with that the petite blonde sprinted out the room. The students made sure to quickly make way for her.

"_Sad?"_ the black haired boy wondered as he turned to Blue. "So what's the plan?" he asked her.

"I guess we head over to the usual place I have lunch with Yellow and everyone else." She looked over at Yellow's bag before giving a small sigh. "Looks like Yellow forgot her lunch," she said while grabbing the yellow clothed bentou from inside the bag. "Do you have your own bentou or should be swing by the cafeteria?"

Red raised a crimson clothed bentou. "Courtesy of Daisy," he said. "Green has one too, of course."

"How is Daisy doing these days?" the brunette asked the two.

"She's pretty good. She and Bill are currently in charge of Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town while he focuses on stuff over here. Bill is Daisy's boyfriend," Red updated the girl while Green gave an unhappy, "Hmph!" at Red's last statement.

"Oh? Bill, huh. That so called genius? Very interesting…" the girl had a playful gleam in her eye.

Continuing down the hallway, Green turned toward Blue to distract her from her scheming, "Where exactly is this usually place?"

"It's outside next to the middle school soccer field. All of the people we eat with are still in middle school. It'll probably be easier for them if we just continue to eat there."

Red turned to look out the window and pinpointed a small blonde running out the building. "Where did Yellow head to?" he asked Blue.

"Hmm? Curious about our cute and cuddly Yellow, Red?" the girl had playful look in her eyes.

The boy couldn't help the embarrassed flush that crept up his face at the teasing. "I was just wondering since she seemed to be in a hurry," he retorted dryly.

Ignoring his reply, "Yellow went to look after her flowers over by elementary school building. She planted them there after joining the gardening club last year. That was the only place they would let her plant stuff," she explained. "She's the only active member. The others just joined for the club requirement and to sanction the club. Speaking of which, got any ideas on what club to join?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Red replied while Green gave a shrug.

"We could check on the clubs, when Yellow and I give you that tour."

"Are you sure you should have roped Yellow into that decision of yours. From the looks of it, I don't think she likes us very much." Ever the insightful one, it seemed that Green shared Red's earlier sentiments on the young girl.

The blue-eyed teen turned to look at the two before heaving a sigh. "It's not that she doesn't like you two. It's just that she gets really nervous around strangers. I guess you could call her shy. Anyway, the tour will be good for her. When she sees that you two…" she turned to look at Green, "Well, when she sees that _Red _is nice ["Hey!" came the rebuttal of the brunette boy], she'll warm up to you soon."

Red couldn't help thinking that Yellow's "shyness" was about more than just being nervous around strangers, and judging by Green's contemplative look, he probably thought the same.

"I'm surprised that the two of you are best friends considering the two of you are so different," the green eyed boy said.

Blue gave a soft but sad smile, "Yellow is the kindest person I've ever met. She is also one of the strongest."

Before the two could ask any questions, the trio came about a large group of kids of various ages. The place was bustling with activity as several different groups of teens conversed and interacted with one another. Some parts of the group seemed closer to one another than with the others but there was still an overall sense of camaraderie, even if some of them looked to be fighting. Glad for the distraction, Blue turned to the boys with a grin. "Ready to meet the gang?"

~ _Yellow_ ~

Yellow couldn't help but berate herself as she ran to her garden. How could she forget about the flowers! As she made her way outside she pointedly ignored the murmuring around that always seemed to follow her around.

"_See her? That's that weirdo Yellow. You don't want to get anywhere near her or strange things will happen to you."_

"_I heard that if you get on her bad side, she'll send a hoard of wild pokemon after you!"_

"_She's so abnormal! Have you seen the way she talks to herself?"_

Finally, Yellow made her way to the garden. There was a large assortment of flowers already blooming in the summer heat. Asters, peonies, and daffodils of different colors covered the ground, giving off a sweet and gentle floral scent. The blonde filled a pail with water and began to water them. After setting down the pail, she turned to the flowers and crouched down feeling the tension in her body leave.

"Sorry for coming so late," she said softly to the flora. She smiled as she felt the tender happiness they gave off.

Yellow had always found peace with plants of all kinds. It was mostly due to this fact that she spent most of her childhood playing in the woods. She would spend hours "talking" with the plant life. Of course they didn't exactly talk back to her, but the strong emotions they gave off had been enough for her.

For the longest time, plants and pokemon had been her only friends. They wouldn't hurt her the way people did with their lies, hurtful words, mean actions, and even crueler thoughts. Before meeting Blue and all her other friends, Yellow had done everything to avoid interacting with other people.

Because to Yellow, people were the most frightening thing of all.

~ _TBC _~

Next chapter all the characters will meet one another. There will also be a focus on different characters. Feel free to leave me your thoughts!

Edit: Some small typos and minor details on the school year system.


	2. Help Gone Wrong

Hello everybody!

First of all, I would like to give a very special thanks to _**Dia Newman**_ and _**Poke Critic**_. Your reviews made me really, really happy! :D

I would also like to thank _**PlumpysWorld**_ and _**Regina Risus**_ as well for the follows. ^.^

I realized I forgot to mention the pairings. I had Special, Oldrival, Frantic, Agency, Mangaquest, and Commoner planned, though I'm not sure how it'll all play out yet, haha.

And onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures

Ch. 2: Help Gone Wrong

~ _Gold_ ~

"Sooo tired…" a young boy groaned as made his way lazily to school.

To say that Gold was having a terrible day would have been putting the situation lightly. After moving back into the dorms two days prior, the young brunette had stayed up the last two nights trying to finish all the homework he had neglected all summer.

"Geez! If only super serious gal wasn't so stubborn, I could have finished the summer work faster! And that darn Silver didn't bother helping at all!"

The golden-eyed boy had been counting on his two childhood friends to help him pick up his slack. Knowing those two, though, he should have figured they wouldn't spare him any mercy.

"_I'm not helping you cheat! You procrastinated all summer so it's your own fault!" _The strict girl had spared him no pity while telling him off.

"_Ah? You expect me to help you with your school work? Heh."_ That damn Silver! You would think that after years of being best friends he would be willing to help a bro out. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"They're both so stingy!" The boy said sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" A young girl's voice called out from behind Gold.

Gold quickly turned around to see the voice's owner. A short distance away was a young girl standing with her hands resting on her hips. Her crystal clear eyes were glaring at the boy in irritation. As she stomped toward Gold, her black pigtails bounced angrily.

"Don't be mad at us just because we forced you to work hard!"

"Geh! Crys, how are you this fine morning?" the boy sheepishly asked.

Crystal ignored his greeting as she moved in front of him to roughly grabbing the boy's gray tie from underneath the goggles he wore as an accessory. "Can you at least try to look more presentable?" she asked as she straightened Gold's loose tie.

Contrary to the boy's sloppy appearance, Crystal wore her uniform prim and proper down to her polished shoes. The only things slightly out of place were the large star shaped earring she chose to wear.

Pausing from fixing Gold's uniform, Crystal closely leaned in toward Gold as she eyed his face searchingly. His golden eyes widened as her face came closer to his and his heart beat wildly. _Is she going to…?_

She abruptly pulled away from him and nodded satisfied to herself. "I was worried that you would just give up and not do it at all. But, judging from those huge eye bags you have, it seems you properly completed your work."

"Eh?" the boy could only sigh in disappointment as a depressed aura swirled around him. _I totally thought she was going to kiss me! _Really, though, the boy shouldn't have been surprised considering who he was dealing with.

"Anyway, we better hurry or we'll be late on the first day of class!" With that Crystal grabbed Gold arm and dragged him along.

As the sleepy boy allowed himself to be pulled along, he spotted an auburn headed figure just behind them. "Oi, look! It's Silv!" With that, the boy ran back toward Silver now pulling Crystal after him.

Silver was in a world of his own as he walked slowly, hands in his pocket while he slouched forward with his face downward. The boy had a pair of headphones on his head with music blaring, drowning out all sound.

He was rudely drawn out from his thoughts when an arm threw itself across his shoulder. "Yo Silver!" a jolly voice called out.

"Gold," Silver dryly replied, taking his headphones off while he roughly pushed the overzealous boy off. He nodded toward Crystal in greeting.

"Morning, Silver. How was your summer?"

"It was alright."

"Manage to finish the summer work?"

"Yeah, somehow."

"Hey! Would you two stop ignoring me!?" the noisy boy pouted.

The two turned to the whining Gold. Having their fill of teasing the boy, the trio continued their trek. "Excited for the new school year you two?"

"Only you would be excited for school, super serious gal." The remark earned the boy a slap to the back of the head.

"Not just for learning, you dolt! I heard that there will be a lot of new students transferring in today. My roommate is one of them. She came all the way from Unova."

"My roommate is from Unova as well. Now that you mention it, though, Nee-san told me that two of her friends would be transferring today too. They came from Johto like you two," the silver-eyed boy said.

"What a coinky-dink. My rommie is from Unova too. Maybe they all know each other and maybe Crys and I will know Blue-senpai's friends."

"Guess we'll find out at lunch," the serious girl replied. "I invited her to our usual place and told her she could bring friends if she wanted too."

"Cool. Hope she brings along a bunch of hot friends."

Crystal gave a disgusted scoff and rolled her eyes. "You're completely hopeless." Silver gave a curt nod in agreement and with that the two walked ahead of him.

"Hey! Was it something I said?" Gold wondered to himself confused as he ran after them.

~ _Lunchtime_ ~

Walking down the hall, a young boy wearing a red hat munched on a rice ball. Cradled in his other arm was a large assortment of packaged finger foods.

"Already eating Dia? Can't you at least wait until we meet up with our seniors?" asked an exasperated voice from behind the eating boy.

"Hey Pearl. Sorry, but the growling in my stomach was so loud I couldn't ignore it."

"When isn't it?" the orange-eyed boy sighed wearily.

A small giggle was heard from behind Pearl. When Dia saw who it was, the faintest trace of a blush could be seen on his usually apathetic face.

"Hello Little Miss."

"Good day to you too, Diamond and Pearl," the young girl replied her light yellow eyes glinting in amusement.

"Did you just laugh?" Pearl asked the girl suspiciously.

"I did not," her deadpan face didn't even twitch.

"You did!" he insisted.

"I did not. Do not be a pest."

"We made it!" Diamond interrupted the two as they made it to a large and empty grassy area. "Looks like we're the first ones here," he observed.

"Hey guys!" called a voice from behind them. The trio turned and saw Crystal, Gold, and Silver followed by some unfamiliar faces. There were two girls and two guys following closely behind them. All four of them wore brown ties with their uniform just as the trio did so they must have been first year middle school students.

"We brought along some transfer students from the Unova region. They're first years like you three," Crystal explained.

The taller girl ran up to the trio excitedly, her curly brown hair bouncing behind her. The young girl's bright blue eyes shinned eagerly as she grabbed Platinum's hand and slipped a small white card into it.

"My name is White Shiro from the BW Agency! If you're interested please contact us. We offer-" she was abruptly cut off as a hand tugged the back of her uniform pulling her away.

"Hold your horses Prez!" a shorter of the two boys chided. Brown hair framed his face as russet eyes peered at her slightly exasperated.

"I'm as excited as the next person to be meeting fellow classmates but we should be more polite, right?" the other boy agreed, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Don't be such a party-pooper Cheren! You got to start off with a bang!" the shorter blonde haired girl yelled animatedly.

"It's good to see youngsters so energetic these days."

"Oh please Gold, like you're so much older and wiser," Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Two years is enough for me to offer my wisdom to inexperienced first years," the boy rebutted.

"Um, senpai? Should we give a round of introductions?" interrupted Pearl as the first years settled into a somewhat awkward silence as Gold and Crystal argued.

"It might be better to wait for nee-san and everyone to arrive first," answered the stoic Silver.

With that said, the group could hear shouting in the distance. The four newcomers looked at each other in confusion while the rest of the group sighed as one.

"And that would be Ruby and Sapphire," offered Crystal in explanation to the quartet, sweat dropping.

"STOP FLIRTING!" called a young boy's voice.

"And Emerald, it seems," added the girl.

With that a trio of two boys and one girl appeared on the scene. Surprisingly one of the boys looked as if he were in elementary school. Looking closer though, he wore a black tie just like the boy and girl on either side of him. "_He's our senior!?"_ the quartet of first years couldn't help thinking to themselves.

"Welcome Prissy Boy, Wild Gal, and Chibi!"

"Would you please not call us that, senpai," Ruby sighed out as Emerald gave an angry shout of, "DON''T CALL ME CHIBI!"

"Will ya look at tha'! Looks like the group grew!" the girl gave a fanged grin as she pointedly ignored the boys' interaction.

"All that's left are nee-san and the others," Silver supplied.

"Ara~! Looks like we're last guys. Oh? There are even some new faces I see," called a young girl's voice.

"Nee-san," the passive boy nodded in greeting. He was then promptly glomped.

"I've missed you Silvy~," she cried as the boy choked out a, "Can't… breathe…"

"Where is Yellow?" he asked upon regaining his breathe.

Just as Blue was about to answer, a voice called out, "Sorry, I'm late!"

"And that's the last of us," Blue said as she handed the newly arrived Yellow her forgotten lunch to the blonde's surprise.

"Thanks Blue! I didn't even realize I had forgotten it!"

"No problem. Now that everyone is here we should all introduce ourselves."

With that everyone began to give a short introduction of themselves to the large group. The newcomers couldn't help but be amazed at the diversity of the group. How did all of them manage to meet and become friends? Lastly came Red's and Green's turn.

"My name is Red Akai. I'm from Pallet town though I've been staying in Johto with Green and the Professor for a few years." Just as he finished his intro, six excited youths ran up to him and Green.

"Red? As in the ninth Kanto champion?" Emerald asked excitedly.

"I've seen yer final match thousands of times! Ya two are amazing! Red yer my idol!" sapphire eyes glowed in admiration.

"Green? As in Green Oak, Professor Oak's grandson? I would love to hear about his research!" Crystal said enthusiastically.

"I have heard many rumors of your battle prowess. Please impart me with your wisdom," Platinum requested of the two older boys.

"You gotta teach me some cool moves, senpai! Let's train together!" called out Gold.

"Red, the champion!? Cool! One day, I TOO WILL- mmph!" before Black could blow out the groups' eardrums, White quickly covered his mouth.

"Haha," the crimson-eyed boy laughed nervously. Looking at the young faces glowing with respect and admiration, Red couldn't help feeling awkward and imagined Green felt similarly. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised that they would react that way. He must have let his guard down after no one bothered him about it in the morning. Judging from Yellow's shocked face she hadn't known either.

"I didn't really do anything that amazing," the boy said modestly. "If anything my pokemon are the real champions." There was an unmistakable pride in his voice.

Red had intended to calm the youngsters down, but his words seemed to have the opposite effect as the admiration in their eyes burned even brighter.

Thus Red spent the majority of his lunch entertaining his kouhai with his past exploits. He could only hope that the longer they knew him the less they would look toward him as their idol.

"Heh, looks like Red has it tough. Eh, Greenie?" Blue said nudging the silent boy in the ribs.

"Quit it, you pesky girl," he replied when he suddenly felt a chill up his spin. He turned to see sinister silver eyes glaring at him that seemed to be saying, "_Don't insult nee-san!_"

"Don't worry Silvy! That's just how Green shows how he cares!" If anything the boy glared harder. Green could swear that Blue was egging the younger boy on, on purpose.

"Though it seems like you have it tough too, Green," the girl said amused as she saw Crys approaching the three of them. The younger girl looked ready to cross exam Green.

Leaving them to their own devices, Blue scanned the clearing observing all of their companions. Red looked like an old storyteller as he sat talking to the youngsters sitting in a semicircle around him. Ruby seemed to be exchanging fashion tips with White while Bianca excitedly threw in her thoughts. The Sinnoh comedy duo was practicing their manzai routines as Yellow and Platinum listened in clearly amused. Even Cheren and Silver seemed to be getting along as they quietly conversed with one another.

The mischievous brunette smiled to herself as she watched the group, glad that everyone seemed to be getting along. To be honest, years ago she never would have imagined that she would ever have such peaceful days, hanging out with so many people she could trust and call friends. Blue couldn't help but hope that their halcyon days would continue even as she felt a nagging sense of foreboding.

_There are so many nice couples to work with now! _she thought impishly."Ohohoho~!"

"Blue sure seems to be having fun," Yellow observed sheepishly.

"It's best to just ignore her," Green said as he watched Blue laugh evilly to herself.

And like that lunch was over, leaving the youths to reluctantly head back to class.

~ _Afterschool _~

"Yay! It's finally over. I thought it would never end!" Blue exclaimed melodramatically.

"It wasn't that bad, you drama queen. Besides this was only the first day. Imagine the week before finals."

The girl gave a shiver before turning toward Green. "We'll let that boat sail when the time comes. Anyway, it's time to give you and Red the grand tour!" With that, she once again grabbed Green's arm to drag him to the back where Red and Yellow were still getting ready to leave. "_Might as well get used to this_," the boy thought with a sigh.

"Ready, you two?"

"Yup. Let's go!" Red said excitedly.

~ _Red and Yellow_ ~

"I should have figured Blue would ditch us from the get go," Red sighed.

As soon as the four had left the classroom, Blue dragged Green behind her as she dashed away.

"_We're gonna go see the Professor first. I'll leave Red up to you, Yellow!"_

"That Blue never changes. Do you want to just put the tour on hold, Yellow?" Red couldn't help thinking it might be awkward with just the two of them.

"I'm okay with the tour unless you want to see the Professor too?"

"I'm good. I'll see the Professor when I go home later."

"Okay." And thus the tour began.

Red was slightly surprised the smaller girl was willing to continue the tour. He was glad that Yellow seemed to be feeling a little more comfortable with him. Even now, though, she still maintained a small distance between them.

"Over here is the student council's office. Would you like to meet the President? He tends to stay later than everyone else."

"Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Don't worry, he's very nice." The blonde knocked softly on the door before entering.

Inside sitting at the desk was an older boy reading over papers. His carmine hair gleamed like fire in the afternoon sunlight streaming from the windows.

Red's eyes widened in recognition as he exclaimed, "Lance!?"

Yellow was confused. "You know each other?"

"Of course! Didn't you know, Yellow? This guy is the previous champion!"

"Really!?" Yellow's eyes were wide as she looked at Lance.

"Good evening, Yellow, Red. You must be a new student."

"Yeah, I just transferred in today with Green. It's a huge surprise to see you here. To be honest, I didn't know you were still a student."

"I had spent many years training while I was still a student, so I came back to attend school."

"I see," Red mused.

"Sorry for bothering you while you're working, President. I thought it would be nice for Red to know who the student council President was," Yellow bowed to Lance apologetically.

"It's no problem, Yellow. I enjoy your visits. Come by again."

"Thank you, I will. We'll take our leave now. It was nice seeing you."

"It was good seeing you, Lance." And with a nod, the older male went back to work.

Back on their tour, Red turned to Yellow. "Man, that was a surprise. I didn't expect to see him here as a student, though I guess it makes sense. He's only a few years older than us."

"Yes, he came to the academy last year. I had no idea he was a previous champion, though. I was surprised to hear you are a champion too."

The boy gave a self-conscious laugh at her admission. He quickly changed the topic. "Wow and he's already President? Amazing. You guys seemed pretty close." Though Red didn't think Lance was a bad guy or anything, he didn't know of many people who would describe the previous champion as "nice."

The girl gave a small smile. "He helped me a lot last year when I was having some problems. We have a lot of things in common," she added mysteriously.

Before Red could get her to elaborate, Yellow moved on to the next attraction. "The library and cafeteria are on the first floor. We can take these stairs here to get there."

Going down the stairs, Yellow felt her foot slip on the steps. She gave a sharp gasp as she began free falling, her heart pounding. Suddenly, a hand shot out quickly grabbing her hand before abruptly pulling her back up to the top.

"Whew, that was really dangerous! They should really make that sign more visible," the boy looked at the small sign on the wall by the stairs. It read, "Caution! Wet floors."

Without warning, Yellow ripped her hand away from Red's. Not realizing he was still holding her hand, the boy was about to give an embarrassed apology when he saw Yellow's face.

The girl's hazel eyes were wide with horror as she clutched her hand to her chest. Her face was deathly pale as she looked at Red with wide eyes. It was if the girl had seen a ghost or something equally as disturbing. "I'm so sorry!" she cried as she turned tail and ran down the hall away from the boy.

"Wai-! Yellow!" he called after her uselessly. "_What the heck was that!?_" Red was utterly baffled. He couldn't get the look on her face out of his head. He felt extremely hurt by her reaction.

Standing alone in the hall, he looked at the hand that had held hers and couldn't help but wonder, "_What did I do wrong_?"

~_TBC_~

Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's kinda boring. I'm trying to set the groundwork for all the characters and their relationships to one another. It's somewhat challenging to work with so many characters, though. To be honest, I'm not sure I have the hang of writing quite yet. Hopefully it gets more exciting once I get more ideas, haha. As always feel free to leave constructive criticisms and any ideas of stuff you might like to see happen. Thanks for reading~!

Edit: Minor changes to the school year system.


	3. Foreboding Memories

To clarify one thing, I'd just like to say that Yellow's vision of sorts doesn't take place in real time…if that makes sense. It's sort of like she experiences it herself, like a memory. Hopefully that clears things up for this chapter.

Without further ado, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures.

_~ Yellow ~_

Yellow had always thought of her powers as a burden. Now don't get her wrong. She loved being able to communicate with pokemon, and having the ability to heal others was something she was very thankful for.

Sometimes, however, it showed her things that she didn't wish to see.

Her powers made her wary of others. Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes. She would rather learn things about people on her own or have them be willing to tell her things. After all, how would she feel if someone were to know her deepest secrets without her permission?

That's why, despite the hurt that it brought her, she could somewhat understand why some people chose to avoid her. When she had made so many friends in the past year, she renewed her efforts in controlling her powers. Even then, however, when her emotions ran high, so did her powers.

When Yellow slipped on the stairway, her heart was ready to leap out her chest and her mind raced. Having Red touch her at that moment, it was no surprise her powers went haywire. Knowing that, however, did not prepare her in any way, shape, or form.

Her heart was still pounding from the vision, nausea turning her stomach. Tears came to her eyes when she recalled the memory. It had been a scene from a nightmare.

_A young boy, no older than eight, had just turned in for the night, when suddenly pain filled screams rang throughout the household. Eyes snapping open, the boy inhaled a sharp breath only to cough as the bitter taste of smoke reached his mouth. _

_Panicking, he ran to his bedroom door ready to investigate the source of the screams. Touching the doorknob, he yelped as a searing pain burned his hand. It had been blistering hot. _

_Trying to ignore the throbbing of his hand, the boy quickly kicked the door open, immediately stepping back as an intense heat wave hit him. To his left, the stairway was blazing as the fire quickly devoured the wooden railing._

_The air was thick with the acrid scent of smoke as the fire burned brightly throughout the first floor of the house. The heat was so intense that the young boy could barely keep his eyes open as he ducked to a crawl on the floor trying to escape the rapidly rising smoke. _

"_Mom!...Dad!" he called out, coughing harshly as he inhaled the smoky air. The boy desperately made his way to the end of the hall where his parent's room was. _

"What in the world is going on?"_ he thought, afraid. It couldn't have been an accident, judging from the screams he had heard earlier._

_Reaching the room, he hurriedly kicked the door open. What he saw left him trembling, eyes wide in terror. "Mom?...Dad?" his voice quivered._

_The thick stench of iron permeated the air. In a pool of what must have been their own blood, lay who must have the boy's parents. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls. The two adults looked as if they had been attacked by a rabid pokemon. Their bodies were torn with deep claw marks and bites ripped into their flesh. They hadn't stood a chance against whatever had attacked them. It had completely mauled them._

_Bile rose up the boy's throat as he slowly made his way toward their bodies, ignoring their wide blank eyes. Shaking them vigorously in a useless attempt to wake them up, tears ran down his face as he slowly made a realization. They would never wake up ever again. _

"_Nooo! Mom! Dad! Please!" he sobbed desperately, not knowing what he should do._

"_It's a pity, really," a dark voice said from in front of the boy. The voice was nonchalant, as if it were talking about rainy weather. _

_The boy looked up slowly, fear gripping his heart tightly. In his distress, he had failed to notice an additional presence in the room. _

_Over by the open window stood a tall woman, her lips twisted into a cold smirk. In the night wind, her gray overcoat billowed, a bright red "R" patched onto her left breast pocket, matching her belt buckle. Her purple hair was pulled into four pigtails, leaving her pale cruel face out in the open. Emotionless gray eyes peered down at the young boy condescendingly; as if he were lower than an insect._

_A large Persian sat by the woman's heels, its claws and jaws dripping crimson liquid. Its predatory eyes observed the boy closely, licking its lips as if he would be its next target. _

"_If they had only done what I had asked, they would not have had to die in such a fashion," she said with false compassion._

"_You…" the boy chocked on his own words. There were so many emotions coursing through him; a crushing sadness, overwhelming terror, and above all, a growing sensation of piercing hot rage. This woman had murdered in parents in cold blood._

"_This is goodbye, child. I have no use for a sniveling brat and we are short on time. Say hello to your parents for me." The Persian beside her got ready to pounce, snarling menacingly._

_Despite the hate the boy held for the person in front of him, he had no way to fight back. Was this really the end?_

_Suddenly, a furry creature beamed itself in front of the boy from the dead man's pocket. The Evee hissed fiercely at the woman and her Persian._

"_So the old fool had it on him. That makes this easier. Go Persion, use slash!"_

_The Evee tensed before it suddenly evolved into a Jolteon, leaving the boy completely baffled. It charged forward using thundershock, leaving the Persian howling in pain as it was struck. By a stroke of luck, the attack paralyzed the feline. _

_Not wasting its chance, the Jolteon followed up with a pin missile attack, its spiking mane shooting sharp spikes at the cat writhing on the floor. Unable to dodge, the Persian could only watch as the spines closed in on it. With an agonized screech, the attack quickly downed the feline pokemon. The fierce electric creature turned itself toward the unprotected woman, its body sparking as it readied another attack. _

_Grinning in morbid excitement, the woman gave an elated laugh, "It's more powerful than I had anticipated." She recalled her fainted pokemon to its ball._

_Yells could be faintly heard from outside the burning building, as firefighters finally arrived. "It seems I've wasted too much time," the woman gave an unsatisfied click of the tongue._

"_No matter. You better watch yourself, child. I'll be back for the Evee. That is, assuming you are still alive." And with that, the woman called out a Starmie, jumped atop it and flew out the window disappearing into the night._

_The Jolteon, no longer in the heat of battle, abruptly devolved back into an Evee before trodding toward the dead man's body. It whined sadly as it looked at the dead couple on the floor licking the dead man's hand forlornly. _

_Disappointed when it received no reaction from the body, the Evee moved itself in front of the boy yipping to gain his attention. The boy, however, did not respond. He sat blankly staring ahead at the open window the woman had escaped through. He was so emotionally drained, there was nothing left to feel. _

_The fire was still burning strongly all around the house and smoke billowed hastily into the room, yet the boy couldn't bring himself to move. Hasty footsteps echoed from the hall from the direction of the boy's room as a firefighter finally managed to make his way to the room the boy was in._

"_Oh my god! What the hell happened here!?" the man exclaimed, looking at the carnage in the room. Seeing the bodies on the floor and the blood painted throughout the room, nausea turned his stomach. He was horrified beyond belief that such brutality could have taken place._

_Focusing on the boy in the middle of it all, pity and panic mixed together at the sight of blood on his small hands. He swiftly ran to child exclaiming, "Kid, are you hurt!? We're gonna get you outta here! Don't worry!" The man moved his large frame to block the sight of the bodies from the boy, though it was already too late. The boy had gone into shock; completely unresponsive, eyes wide and unblinking._

"_Eyes on me kid. We're gonna get you to safety," the man said trying to reassure the boy._

_The boy raised his eyes toward the man's dark visor. Blank crimson eyes reflected back at him. _

_Red. _

_The color of his eyes reflected back at him._

_The color of the blood stained on his hands and pooled around his parents. _

_The color of the fire that raged around him._

_Feeling his consciousness fade, the boy couldn't help thinking in morbid irony, "I really hate that color."_

Slowing down to a trot, Yellow found herself a small cranny between two vending machines to settle into. She took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. After a while, she managed to calm down enough to try and organize her thoughts.

What she had seen had definitely been a part of Red Akai's past. It was surprising in a melancholic kind of way. Looking at the cheerful boy now, one would never expect the boy to have experienced something so traumatic. It just goes to show that you never really know what someone has been through.

The young girl gave a soft sigh, resting her head against her knees. Just thinking of the macabre scene sent Yellow's stomach lurching, but there was something else that also had her on edge. The mysterious woman in the memory had been frighteningly familiar and Yellow did not like the implication that thought brought on.

That woman had definitely been a part of Team Rocket, judging by the uniform she wore. Hazel eyes darkened as Yellow made this deduction.

"_Team Rocket. How many people's lives are they going to ruin!?" _she thought indignantly. Sorrow clawed at her, as the memory of young Red's hysterical cries echoed in her head.

A bell rang throughout the school startling the blonde out of her thoughts. "Attention students. The school will now be closing down now. All students still on campus are to leave immediately."

Yellow looked out the window and was shocked to see how late it had grown. How long had she been sitting there?

She felt immensely guilty. Not only had she delved into what must have been a very private memory of Red's, she had also left him stranded in the building, most likely lost.

"I'm the worst," she said depressed as pulled out her cellphone to text Blue while preparing herself for a long walk home.

~ _Blue and Green_ ~

"It was really nice catching up with Professor Oak!" Blue exclaimed stretching as she left the Professor's office with Green. With the announcement just now, they figured it was probably about time they all went home. The Professor had decided to stay behind to prepare the next day's lessons.

"I'm sure you had more fun he did," Green deadpanned as he recalled the heckling his Grandpa had been made to endure.

Before she could retort, Blue's phone gave a catchy twinkle indicating a new text. "Ara? It's from Yellow."

_I'm really sorry! It seems Red and I got separated. He may still be lost somewhere in the building. If you find him, could you please tell him I'm really sorry? I'm going to head out first since I'm not feeling too well. Sorry again!_

"Hmm..." The brunette's brows were furrowed. Something must have happened for the blonde to be so apologetic. She only got that way when she was really worried about something. Besides, how did the two of them get separated?

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe. Looks like Red got lost somewhere."

Green could only sigh, "Red must've gotten excited over something and ran off. We better find the dope before they lockdown the school. Did Yellow already head home?"

"Yeah, she said she wasn't feeling too well," the girl sounded casual enough. Green, however, could detect her unease.

"You think something happened?"

"Aw, is Greenie worried?" Blue teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

At the boy's no nonsense glare, Blue sobered slightly. "I'm not really sure. But knowing those two it should be okay." The girl knew the two of them well enough to know they could sort out their problems themselves. The green-eyed boy, on the other hand, looked somewhat skeptical, however he let the matter slide.

Just then a bland bleep sounded. Green pulled out his phone to check his new message, ignoring Blue's incredulous, "That's your notification sound!?"

"Looks like Red headed back early too," he observed.

"Oh? I'm surprised he managed to find the way out. Looks like it'll be just you and me walking back to Pallet Town," Blue said a playful grin on her face.

Green did not like where this was heading. "What's that creepy grin for, you pesky woman?"

"You should consider yourself luck that you get to have the lovely Blue all to yourself, Green. Since it's just the two of us, we're going to have ourselves a date at Pallet Town! It'll be a good way to reacquaint you with all the old joints!" And with that, Blue once again dragged the reluctant boy after her.

"Wha-!?" a blush dusted the usually calm boy's face as he tried to protest.

~ _Pallet Town _ ~

The two leisurely walked the streets snacking on ice cream cones courtesy of Green's wallet.

"Why is it that my wallet always ends up being lighter when I hang out alone with you?"

"Ohoho~. Everybody knows that the boy pays for the girl on a date, Green."

"What date!? You dragged me here against my will!" The boy cursed the heat that rose to his cheeks every time the word "date" was mentioned.

"Minor details," the girl dismissed easily.

The two came to a stop as they reached an old deserted playground. With its dilapidated state, it must not have been played on in years.

"Wow! I can't believe this place is still here!" Blue exclaimed excitedly running to one of the open swings. "How nostalgic!"

Green tensed as he looked at the park, still at the entrance. He recognized this playground, all right. After all, it was where _that_ incident had occurred.

"You've been living here for the past three years. How have you never noticed this place?" he asked tensely.

"I don't usually come to this part of town. The last time I came here was…" Blue trailed off slowly noticing Green's shadowed expression. Even without her saying it, Green knew the answer.

"Come and push me, Green!" Blue beckoned him, changing the topic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he sighed, ignoring his unease as he stepped into the playground.

"How are your parents doing?" the brunet boy asked as he pushed Blue, filling the silence.

"There doing great, though they're still as protective as ever," she laughed as she swung high in the air, her russet hair billowing behind her.

Green settled into the swing next to her, having fulfilled her demand. "Can't really blame them, after what happened here. Are they all right with you being out so late?"

"They felt reassured once I let them know I was with you," she said giving the boy a wink. The girl slowed her swing down noticing the boy's brooding.

"You don't have to feel guilty, you know. No one thinks it's your fault," Blue said gently to the sullen boy. "And if it wasn't for you and Professor Oak, I might never have found my parents again."

"We should start heading home," was all the boy said in answer before he got off his swing swiftly.

Green had always felt somewhat responsible for the__incident, so many years ago, that took place in the very park they stood in now. After all, he knew for a fact that he should have been the one who was taken, not Blue. She had gotten involved because they had been together at the time and had paid the price for it.

Blue watched as Green silently stalked away, slightly disheartened. Honestly, the boy could be so stubborn! He didn't need to agonize over a past she had finally come to terms with. Once he saw how well she was doing now, maybe he wouldn't worry so much anymore.

_But I guess that stubbornness is why I like him so much. After all, it makes it so much fun to tease him! _"Wait up, Greenie!" she called running after him as they made their way home.

~ _Crystal_ ~

"I'm finally back!" the brunette sighed out, tired from the long day.

It was great coming back to school and seeing everyone after the long break. She was also excited for the new material they would be learning in the coming year. But she wondered, once again, how she would cope with the stress she would have to endure now that Gold was in her class…_again._ For the third year in a row! Why couldn't it have only been Silver?

She idly wondered if the arrangement was due to Blue's influence. Even she wouldn't put it past the playful girl to manipulate the class roster in an effort to play matchmaker for her and Gold. If that was the case, the older girl was definitely in for a stern lecture courtesy of her serious kouhai! (Not that that would stop the girl from meddling.)

Crystal was ready to relax for the day as she headed for the girl's dormitory entrance. She was surprised when she spotted a blonde pig-tailed figure sitting on a couch in the lounge. The woman was deep in thought as she peered at what looked to be an old photograph in the hand.

"Mom!? I thought you had a commission to catch a rare pokemon over in the Sinnoh region. What are you doing here in Kanto!?"

"Crystal! How's my favorite daughter doing?" the bubbly woman exclaimed, jumping up and squeezing the life out of the young girl.

"I finished the job early and came back to visit! I thought we could do some mother daughter bonding."

The brunette merely sighed as she half-heartedly listened to her mother's excited chatter, taking the seat her mother had vacated. She looked down at the picture her mom had left on the lounge table.

In the picture was a younger version of her mother smiling brightly, her crystal blue eyes twinkling merrily. Next to her stood a tall man with intelligent brown eyes giving a small smile, his short brown hair blew in the wind. His arm casually rested around the happy blonde's small shoulders.

For Crystal it had always been just her mother and her together. Whenever the brunette brought up the subject of her father, her mother would clam up giving a short, "He's gone," before changing the topic quickly. As such, the young girl assumed her father had passed away and that it was painful for her to talk about.

"Were you thinking about Dad?" Crystal asked her mom softly.

The woman stopped her tirade abruptly at the question. She stood over her daughter glancing at the photo before looking at Crystal, unusually serious.

"I think it's about time I told you the truth, Crystal. About your father. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private."

"What do you mean?" the girl was confused yet extremely curious. It was an opportunity to learn about her dad. But the look on her mom's face worried her. She had never seen her mother so serious before.

The woman gave a small strained smile, ushering her daughter to the entrance. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

The two arrived at a quaint café near the dormitory. It had a very tranquil atmosphere as only a few customers were seated. The mother daughter pair moved to a seat in the back corner after ordering some drinks.

Once they were seated, Crystal's mother sat quietly for a moment before looking at her daughter, her face very somber. The brunette was starting to feel anxious. What did her mother want to discuss?

"I know that all this time you've been under the impression the he died, but that isn't the case."

"Wha-?" Crystal's mind was racing. Her father was alive!? Then where the hell was he?

Noticing her daughter's surprise, the woman forged ahead before she could be interrupted.

"There's also something else I've been keeping from you for the longest time," Crystal's mom hesitated before pulling out something from her purse. It was a small photo. She passed it to her daughter.

Smiling back at Crystal was a carbon copy of herself. It was as if she were looking into a mirror. The only distinguishing differences between the two were their hair and eye colors. The girl in photo had chocolate brown hair and pretty caramel eyes.

"_What the-? She looks exactly like me!"_ Crystal was shocked speechless.

"Her name is Soul Tsutsuma. She is your younger twin sister." The woman observed her daughter's reaction carefully.

Dumbstruck, all Crystal could do was stare at her mother with wide eyes.

"After you two were born, you're father and I divorced one another. We could no longer see eye to eye. What we wanted in life had been too different. He gained custody over Soul while I received custody over you," she explained patiently.

"Please understand that I never meant to hide this from you. It's just that as the years went by, it became harder and harder to tell you." There was regret in her eyes.

"How could you hide this all these years!? Why did you decide to tell me now!?" came Crystal's outraged reply.

"It's because I received a call from your father today. He told me your sister would be transferring to your school. I wanted to let you know before you met her."

"This is unbelievable." The serious girl was beyond furious, even as she sat completely shell shocked. There were so many thought spinning in her head. Why had her father never come to see them? Did her sister know about them? Why had her mother never told her all of this?

If there was one thing Crystal hated, it was being left in the dark. She hated being ignorant, especially if it involved her life.

Before her mother could offer an explanation, Crystal slammed her hands down on the table. "I can't handle this right now." The young girl abruptly got up, leaving her drink untouched as she prepared to leave.

As she walked away, her mother quickly called out, "I should have told you sooner. I'm really sorry Crys!" Though she felt remorse at leaving her mother so rudely, her anger outweighed the feeling.

Crystal flopped onto her bed upon reaching her room. She was glad that her roommate, White, had yet to return. It allowed her to be left alone as she tried to gather her thoughts.

How was she supposed to feel about all this? It wasn't everyday someone was told, "You have a long lost twin sister!" Not to mention a, "Oh yeah. That dad you thought was dead? He's actually alive. He just didn't want to see you."

The serious girl couldn't help but be mad. She was mad at her mom for not telling her all these years. Mad at her father for never showing his face. Even mad at her new sister, though it was irrational.

"When did my life become a badly written soap opera?" she groaned to herself, face in her hands.

~ _Morning _~

A sleek limousine pulled up in a small neighborhood street a couple blocks away from Kanto Academy.

"Right here will be good," a girl's voice said. The car came to a slow stop.

Inside sat two females sitting across from one another. On the right sat a young girl, her chestnut colored hair tied up in twin pigtails with matching red ribbons.

"You know what you must do, correct? Do not disappoint me," a severe voice said from across the girl. There sat a purple haired woman, her gray eyes regarding the girl emotionlessly.

The brunette stepped out of the car while turning to the woman. "Yes, mother. I will not fail you," she said resolutely.

As the limo drove away, the last the girl saw of her mother was a satisfied smirk.

"_Looks like it's finally time to meet 'sister dearest',"_ she thought to herself as she walked to school, a dark smile on her deceptively cute face.

~ _TBC_ ~

And Team Rocket comes into play (dun, dun, DUUN!) Next chapter should have more characters involved. This one was sort of focused more narrowly on just a few. As always, feel free to shoot me your thoughts!

_**BizarreSimplicity**_: Thanks! I really appreciate your compliments! :) I hope this chapter was interesting too.

_**Poke Critic**_: I figured Lance was a dead giveaway, haha ;p I kinda wanted to make him an older brother type figure for Yellow that would give Red a hard time for comedic effect, but that idea was kinda scrapped. Hope the wait wasn't too long!

_**Dia Newman**_: Haha, here's some more drama! XD

And a big thank you to _**Silver Serene Moonlight, Venere, kcperidot, BizarreSimplicity, and CyanLove**_ for the follows!

Until next time!

Edit: Fixed some minor mistakes.


	4. Unwanted Meeting

Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation with the family. As a side note, I think I'm finally satisfied with the story summary…maybe…I think. Who knew summaries could be so difficult to write! XP

Without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures.

Ch. 4: Unwanted Meeting

~ _Crystal, Classroom 3-B_ _Middle School Division _~

Crystal must have sighed for what had to have been the fiftieth time just that morning.

Sitting at the front row window seat, her chin rested in her hand as she stared blankly out the window. The classroom was slowly filling with students, yet she took no notice of this. Her mind was still swimming with what she had learned yesterday.

Gold eyes looked at her worriedly from three rows over where he sat with a group of guys, taking it easy before class started. He hadn't thought much of it when he and Silver didn't see her on the way to the academy, since he figured she might have come to school to early study. (Why she would want to he couldn't fathom, but that was beside the point.) Looking at her now, he was slightly concerned. When Gold and the auburn haired boy greeted her, she had been very absent-minded; as if her thoughts were elsewhere. It was very unlike the super serious gal he knew.

Unable to take it anymore, the dark haired boy was about to make his way over to Crystal to bug the crap out of her when he was interrupted by the shrill cry of the bell. Quickly, the students hurried to their respective seats before the teacher opened the door.

"Good Morning!" came the loud cry of their homeroom and history teacher, Chuck. The man gave a toothy grin, his fierce russet mustache swaying. "I have a surprise for you all," he said, beckoning someone into the classroom from outside the doorway.

"Due to some personal problems, she's joining us a day late. This is Soul Tsutsuma. She'll be your new classmate."

At the name Crystal whipped her head to the front of the room, her light blue eyes widening. _"You have got to be kidding me…" _she couldn't help thinking.

At the front was a mirror image of herself. Soul stood at the front with a cheerful smile, her brown hair tied in twin pig-tails with red ribbons in cute bows. Her caramel brown eyes scanned the room widening when they zeroed in on Crystal.

"Hey nee-chan!" she cried excitedly, waving at the other girl.

Crystal could feel heat rising up her neck as she slouched her head in embarrassment. Why was the girl calling out to her so familiarly!? They hardly knew each other!

The whispers around the room grew as those who hadn't already noticed, began to spot the eerie similarities between the two girls. There were many glances between the two. Crystal's ears burned at the attention.

"Sister!? I never knew you had a sister Crys!" Gold exclaimed from across the room further embarrassing said girl.

"_Well that makes the two of us because I didn't know either!"_ Crystal exclaimed inwardly, too flustered to give a verbal reply to the boy.

"Pipe down, Gold," Chuck said gruffly. "Everyone else settle down too. You'll have time to talk amongst yourselves once class if over. Soul you can take a seat in the back by Silver. He's the lad with the red hair."

"Yes sir!" she replied giving the man a mock salute as she skipped to her seat unmindful of the stare that followed her.

Sitting down, she looked to her right giving an excited, "Nice to meet you, Silver!"

The boy in question gave her a sidelong glance nodding unenthusiastically in greeting. Soul pouted at his boring reaction. Before she could pester him some more, their stern teacher started their lesson.

Turning to the front, she gave her undivided attention to the teacher, a textbook example of the model student. The brunette inwardly smirked. "_With Giovanni's son as my classmate this mission will be a piece of cake!" _

Caught up in her thoughts, Soul failed to notice the silver eyes watching her discreetly.

Silver couldn't help but feel something was off about the girl. Dismissing it as part of his guarded nature, he left the thought alone; oblivious to the fact that such carelessness would come back to bite him in the ass in the future.

~ _Break_ ~

Thankful that the lessons were temporarily over, Soul turned to her right ready to strike up a conversation with Silver only to be mobbed by nosy classmates. She watched the boy as he was pulled toward Crystal by a dark haired boy with goggles around his neck, mildly irritated at the interruption. Unable to give up her guise as the friendly transfer student, she remained in her seat humoring their questions.

Crystal looked up as Gold, followed by Silver, approached her desk. It warmed her heart to see the self-proclaimed "ladies man" come to her instead of the new female student.

"Hey guys," she greeted somewhat listlessly.

Silver nodded in acknowledgment while Gold jumped straight into the heart of the matter.

"How come you never told us you had a younger sister Crys!?"

"Why, hello to you too," she replied sarcastically. "It's not that I didn't tell you. I just found out for the first time yesterday."

"You haven't known about you twin sister for the past thirteen years?" Even the stoic Silver was fairly incredulous.

"Crazy, right? But yeah. My mother told me last night out of nowhere," the two boys could practically feel the girl's annoyance.

Gold sweat dropped as an image of the serious girl's easy-going mother came to mind. There was no denying that Crystal's mom could be ditzy at times. Looking over at Silver, he could tell the redheaded boy felt the same.

"You guys are twins though, right! You should have some cool twin telepathy going on!" Gold said excitedly.

Crystal glared at him, "There's no logically basis for 'twin telepathy.' Besides, this is actually the first time I've seen her in person," Crystal sighed in answer.

"Eh!? Seriously? You should go talk to her then," he exclaimed as he attempted to pull her out of her seat.

"What are you- let go! I wouldn't even know what to say!" Crystal struggled against the boy's hold.

"You shouldn't let that stop you! Are you just going to avoid her for the rest of your life? Tell her Silver!" Gold turned to the silent boy expectantly.

"You're not dragging me into this," was all he said in reply.

"Wha-? Why you-!"

"Excuse me," called a girl's voice. All three of them quickly turned to the source of the voice, surprised to see Soul.

"Is it alright if I borrow Crystal-nee for a moment?"

Gold blinked in surprise before grabbing the stunned Crystal and thrusting her forward. "She's all yours."

"What? Wait Gold!" she hissed over her shoulder.

"Is it alright, nee-chan?" the younger girl asked timidly.

"Ah…yeah, of course," the serious girl couldn't resist Soul's pleading eyes. She did agree that the two of them needed to talk, even if she was lost as to how to go about it.

With that the two of them left for the hallway to get some privacy from their eavesdropping classmates.

Silver turned to Gold, "I'm surprised you turned to be so useful given this turn of events."

"Hey! I'm always helpful! Definitely more than you were, by the way!" Ignoring the other boy's eye roll, he continued, "Anyway, super serious gal just needed a push is all. She tends to overthink everything."

Silver gave a small smirk at Gold's matter-of-factly explanation. Even though Crystal and Gold were constantly bickering, they knew each other inside and out. Honestly, _both_ of them were hopeless, in his opinion. Idly, he wondered if that thought was influenced by the Blue in him.

Noticing the taller boy's expression, Gold gave a confused, "What?" only to be ignored as Silver moved back to his desk.

Gold gave an aggravated huff as he muttered to himself, "Sometimes I just don't get that guy."

~ _Crystal and Soul_ ~

Out in the hall, the two girls found a quiet spot to talk. Crystal was about to give an awkward welcome to her sister when she was suddenly glomped.

Surprised, Crystal looked down at the girl in her arms. She uncomfortably reciprocated the hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Soul exclaimed, voice choked with emotions.

When the girl finally pulled back, there were tears in her caramel eyes. "It's nice to meet you too, Soul," Crystal replied somewhat uncertainly.

"Ever since I learned I had an older sister, I've been dying to meet you!" The excitement in her eyes dimmed slightly as she continued, "But you don't feel the same way, do you?" Soul looked heartbroken.

Guilt struck into Crystal like an arrow. "No, no. That's not it at all. It's just a little sudden is all," she frantically said. "My mother just told me about you recently, to tell you the truth," the older girl admitted sheepishly.

"Thank goodness, I though you hated me," Soul said, giving a relieved sigh. "From now on we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another, right?"

"Yeah," Crys replied, glad that they managed to coast over an awkward moment. "Are you liking it here so far?"

"Yes! So far, everyone has been really nice. I just hope I'll be able to make some good friends once the novelty of being new wears off."

"If you would like, I could introduce you to some friends of mine during lunch," the older girl couldn't help but be a little worried for the younger girl.

"Really!? Thanks so much, nee-chan!" She hesitated momentarily, "Is it alright if I call you that?"

"You're welcome. And feel free to call me 'nee-chan' if you want to. We should probably head back as break is almost over."

As the two walked back to the room, Crystal felt a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Now that the two had finally met, she felt a little foolish for dreading their meeting so much. After all, Soul seemed like a very nice person. _"Maybe having a little sister won't be so bad," _she thought optimistically.

Behind Crystal, Soul was smiling widely in contrast to her inner thoughts. Nee-chan? Oh, please. Every time she said that word, it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. _"Just bear with it," _she thought to herself forcefully. _"It's all for the mission."_

Back in the classroom, the two made their ways to their respective desks. On the way to hers, Crystal passed by Gold quickly.

"Thanks," she muttered softly, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks.

The boy gave a cocky grin, "Anytime, super serious gal."

Her answering smile left him blushing as she walked away. "Darn it," he muttered flustered, "how does she manage to get me every time?"

~ _Meanwhile in Classroom 1-A High School Division ~_

Yellow was having a mini panic attack as the clock ticked down to the start of class. She had arrived to class early trying to convince herself that it was to prepare an apology when in reality she was avoiding the inevitable.

The blonde knew she needed to apologize to Red. The problem was that she didn't know how she would go about it and whether or not the boy would even be willing to hear her out. After all, she had been extremely rude yesterday. She hadn't even thanked him!

At the front three students quickly rushed into the room all out of breath, startling Yellow out of her thoughts.

"Whew, we made it with a minute to spare. See, Greenie? There was no need to get your boxers in a twist!" Blue said upon regaining her breath.

"You pesky girl! We wouldn't have had to run if you woke up on time! And stop calling me that!" Green said in ire, face flushed from the unexpected jog.

"It's all good Green. We managed to make it on time, after all," Red placated.

"It's not ok! Next time we're leaving you behind!"

"Good morning, Yellow!" Blue greeted happily, completely ignoring the brunet behind her ["Oi, listen when someone's talking to you!]. "Are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I am thank you. Good morning, Blue, Green, Red." The small girl glanced at the crimson eyed boy, bracing herself for the worst.

Green gave a tired nod in greeting, "Morning," he said exhausted from his one sided lecture.

"Good Morning, Yellow," Red said cheerfully.

Yellow looked at him in disbelief. The boy was acting perfectly normal despite yesterday's incident. If the blonde hadn't been involved, she wouldn't have been able to tell that anything was wrong. She thought back to the shock and hurt in his eyes before she ran away from him. There was no way he was fine with what happened. It saddened her to see that Red was so good at hiding his feelings.

As soon as the quartet were about to continue their conversation, the bell sounded for class to begin.

Before their teacher began class, Yellow steeled her resolve. Turning to Red she whispered, "Can I talk to you alone during break?"

Crimson eyes blinked in surprise. "Sure," he said to the girl's relief.

Now she just had to suffer in anticipation for a few hours.

_~ Break ~_

Red and Yellow made their way to a quiet spot in the hallway after excusing themselves from Blue and Green. The blonde sweat-dropped as she recalled the older girl's knowing look. "_How is it that Blue manages to know pretty much everything?_"

As soon as they stopped Red opened his mouth to give a sheepish apology when the small girl gave a classic ninety degree bow giving a cry of, "I'm very sorry!"

"…Eh?" the boy was baffled. He had been confused by the events the day before, and admittedly a little hurt, but he didn't think Yellow had done anything so bad as to warrant such an extreme apology.

She continued hurriedly, "I was so rude to you yesterday and I didn't even thank you properly for saving me." Getting up from her bow, she looked him straight in the eye, "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Red blushed his namesake, flustered. "It was nothing, really. Plus, I probably owe you an apology too."

"No!" she rebutted suddenly startling the boy. She persisted less vehemently, "No, you really don't. It was my fault really."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Red watched the down-hearted girl. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he hesitantly raised a hand and ruffled her hair softly. Large hazel eyes blinked up at him slightly surprised.

"It's no problem really. I'm not mad at all, so don't worry about it," he smiled at her gently.

"You're very kind," she said, a beautiful smile painting her face. Warmth spread through her at his friendly gesture.

"Not, not really," he said self-conscious at the compliment, face burning a bright cherry at the pretty smile on the younger girl's face. "We should head back to the others," he said before he could embarrass himself further.

"Alright," she agreed.

Making their way back, Yellow watched Red's back shyly. She vowed to herself that one day she would tell all her friends the truth about her powers. They deserved to know the truth, especially Red.

~_ Lunch_ ~

"And so, this is my younger sister, Soul Tsutsuma," Crystal concluded to their large group as she braced herself for their questions. She was not disappointed.

"Eh? You have a sister?" Emerald eyes blinked in shock.

"Oh~! How interesting," Blue said amused.

"Wow, ya two look the same!"

"Would you be interested in joining the BW Agency?"

"Can I have your phone number?" The statement earned Gold a kick to the back courtesy of Crystal.

"One at a time guys! You're overwhelming her," Crys chastised. Everyone turned to Soul seeing her blink in shock.

"You sure have a lot of friends, nee-chan!" Caramel eyes looked in amazement at the various people gathered.

"Well, a lot of them are transfer students like you."

"Really?" Soul scanned the crowd before her eyes landed on Red and she started in surprise. "You're Red Akai, the Kanto Champion!" "_He must be the Akai family survivor mother mentioned."_ Befriending her sister was turning out to be more and more worthwhile.

Red could only laugh sheepishly, having experienced the same thing yesterday. "It's nice to meet you," he said amiably.

Having been introduced to everyone, Soul recognized the family names of a few members. Several had very famous family members. _"I can see why mother wished for me to infiltrate this school. If everything turns out well, the company will greatly benefit."_

Once the excitement died down some, Soul sat down next to her sister. "How did all of you meet, nee-chan?"

"A few of us meet through school functions and from there it was just meeting friends of a friend."

"It's surprising that you all get along though considering how different you all are," she mused watching as Ruby and Sapphire held another shouting match. Gold was poking fun at Emerald only to be scolded by Yellow. Blue was teasing Green, much to his chagrin, with Red playing mediator. And the youngest members were amusing themselves with the comedy duo's manzai practice.

"Weird, right? But even if all of us are really different, there is at least one thing we all have in common."

"Really? And what is that?" Soul asked, curious.

"A love and respect for pokemon," Crystal said simply.

At her right, Soul nearly fell other at the answer. _"That's it!?"_

Looking over at the younger twin, Crystal gave a small laugh at her incredulous expression, "Not what you were expecting?"

"Well, not…exactly." She had been expecting something a little less…cheesy, maybe? Besides, the given answer was a foreign concept to her. She had been raised to think of pokemon as tools to use in order to accomplish the company's objectives.

Light blue eyes looked at her curiously, "Have you caught any pokemon?"

Soul hesitated before answering, "No, I haven't," which was true enough. All the pokemon she had handled had been caught by an employee of the company.

"Really!?" suddenly Crystal's eyes lighted up in excitement. "How about I teach you how to catch pokemon this weekend? Are you free?" It would be the perfect opportunity for them to bond.

Soul considered it. Part of her wanted nothing to do with her elder sister while the more logical side of her knew it was the perfect chance to earn some trust points.

Weighing her options, she came to a decision. "Looking forward to it," she agreed with a bright smile.

~ _Unknown Laboratory _~

"How are the experiments going?" a woman's voice echoed in the dark room.

In the center of the dim room were two tall cylindrical tubes attached to numerous machines. Inside of the tubes, floating in preservation liquid were two strange creatures connected to several wires. They each had bizarre figures, as if they were otherworldly beings. Both had strange purple crystals that shined in the centers of their chest and red and blue appendages that drifted at their sides steadily. Two pairs of white pupils, in black sclera, darted around the room mechanically.

There were only a few major differences between the two beings. The first creature had a red outer body with what looked to be rectangular features where its ears would be. In contrast, the second creature had a mostly gray outer body with pointed 'ears.' It had a flat horn-like structure at the back of its head.

"All readings are clear," replied a brown haired researcher, his glasses gleaming in the computer light.

"We will soon gain control over entities one and two," came the report from another researcher.

"Good. See to it that nothing else goes wrong," slowly, a slim woman approached the first tube. Her pale face gleamed in the green light the tube gave off, highlighting her cruel facial features.

Gray eyes glared at the gathered researchers, "I will not tolerate any more failures, especially after the loss of entity zero."

"But ma'am, that was due to the rogue actions of Bla-"

"Silence!" she interrupted, instantly silencing the outspoken researcher.

"Any more mistakes and you will be eliminated swiftly. Even you," she said, directing her response to the brunet scientist who must have been the leader. "Understood?"

As one the assembled researchers and scientists answered, "Yes, Sird-sama."

~ _TBC ~_

And here is the next chapter! Sorry that it's kinda slow right now. Hoping that it gets more exciting soon!

As for Soul, she may seem like a Mary Sue right now but that's on purpose. To reduce suspicion, that's the persona she decided to take on. As she spends more time with the others, more of her true character should come to light.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Please feel free to shoot my some feedback.

_**CyanLove**_: And now she is revealed! As for Soul, stay tuned to find out! XD

_**Animehime13**_: Yep! Nice catch ;)


	5. Suspicious Exchanges

Hey guys! Once again, sorry for the somewhat late update. Classes just started up again so updates may be less frequent. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures

Ch. 5: Suspicious Exchanges

~ _Morning, Viridian City_ ~

It was a bright and sunny morning in Viridian City. The birds were chirping cheerfully and the hustle and bustle of the city hummed as shops began to open for the day. They were many kids and teens roaming the streets, excited that it was finally the weekend.

"Ugh, it's too early to deal with this," a young girl grumped, in strong contrast to the atmosphere around her. A pink billed hat shadowed her face as she continued to mumble to herself.

"At this rate, we'll be in the red again! For the third month in a row!" she wailed, thoroughly depressed as she looked at the account book in her hands. The amount shown wouldn't even last for rest of the week, let alone give her enough time to find some new talents and job offers.

"That darn old man! How could he run away and leave his only daughter alone like this!?" White thought back to the last time she had seen her father, which had been two month ago.

As a young girl, White had been enchanted when she watched as a lone Cubchoo joined in a musical number, dancing its little heart out. Excited, she proposed the idea of a pokemon talent agency, an idea that her optimistic entrepreneur of a father quickly took to.

From then on for years to come, the two of them worked themselves to the bone. Starting out a new business in an innovative field, the father daughter pair faced many challenges. But even so they had enjoyed it as they were both living out their dreams.

Finally, after their hard work, the BW Agency received great prestige throughout the Unova region and the two of them were ready to expand their enterprise to the other regions.

That was, however, before everything had gone downhill.

It all started four months ago. Suddenly rumors that their business took part in inhumane practices while training talents popped up. She and her father had been baffled. They treated their talents with the utmost care, something that the talent owners could attest to. Yet, even with their statements, the rumors started getting worse and worse. Eventually, a law suit was filed against them by the Plasma Organization.

Swiftly gaining renown, the Plasma Organization specializes in pokemon rights and for years has been trying to ban the practice of catching pokemon. They have conducted several rallies trying to appeal to the 'humanity' within people and get them to release the pokemon they've caught. As such, it wasn't a coincidence that the BW Agency was targeted.

In the course of the lawsuit, White and her father rapidly lost what few supporters they had. Even the people they worked with previously sided against them. With such overwhelming opposition, the business was shut down. The betrayal of their clients had left the two of them brokenhearted. White's father had taken it especially hard.

A month later, he just couldn't take it any longer. Leaving a single note for his daughter, he packed a few necessities and set off.

_I'm sorry White. I've gone on a journey to re-evaluate my life. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own; you're a smart girl after all. _

_ Love, _

_ Papa_

What kind of note was that!? 'Don't worry'? How could she not! She was just a twelve year old* girl given the responsibility of a company president and manager.

Her father had promised, _promised_, to come with her to Kanto so they could try and start over, only to run away the day of the move. Unable to take her building frustration anymore, she shook her fists towards the sky yelling to the heavens, "Damn you, Old Maaannn!"

Noticing the whispering onlookers around her, she lowered her cap and rushed out of the area, thoroughly embarrassed.

Shuffling along, she finally arrived at her destination at the end of the street. Looking up, she slouched further in depression at the sight that greeted her.

In front of her stood a small shabby building, completely out of place from the busy shops that surrounded it. The windows were grungy, with dirt stains and rotted wood, and some were even still boarded up. There was inappropriate graffiti sprayed on the side of the building and chipping paint. At the top, there were several holes in the roof. White shivered as she thought of the water damage that must be inside. There was no helping it. It was the only building she could afford with her meager funds.

About to go in, she jerked her head to the left, catching side of the "shadow" that had been following her since she left home.

"How long will you insist on following me?" she called out tiredly.

From around the corner of the building, a small head popped out, red eyes regarding her with an unreadable expression. The palmate leaves on the creature's back shined a healthy green as it approached her.

It was the Servine that had insisted on following her for the last three months. White had mixed feelings about the pokemon, knowing that it once belonged to the son of the Plasma Organization's leader, Natural Harmonia Gropius.

Brown eyes darkened when she recalled the older boy's last words to her as he walked out the court room, Gigi trailing after him.

"_You are unfit to care for pokemon. You who refuse to 'hear' their 'voice'."_

Her hands clenched in frustration, "Gigi," she murmured softly. Startled out of her thoughts, she peered down out at the Servine that was lightly nudging her.

Bending over she asked it hesitantly, "Will you help me clean this building?" Seeing its resolute nod, White felt better than she had all morning.

Ready to go in, the brunette was stopped as she heard a distinct voice in the distance.

"HEY, PREZ!" Knowing that voice from anywhere, White wasn't surprised to see Black making his way toward her, hastily dodging people.

As soon as he came in reaching distance, a hand came out and smacked him in the back of the head. "You're disturbing everyone," she scolded. "What are you even doing here, it's your day off, you know."

Rubbing his injured head, he gave her a light glare, "You should have asked for my help! I knew you were going to try to clean this place all by yourself."

Blushing at his accusing stare, she muttered sheepishly, "I figured that you would want to do something fun on your first weekend off. Not be stuck cleaning a musty old store."

"I'm your employee, Prez. Your only one, at that. You should feel free to use me whenever. Besides, we're friends, aren't we? Rely on me more."

Giving the boy a small smile, she laughed lightly, "Never thought the day would come when I'd be lectured by the battle crazy Black."

"Hey! It's not like that's all I think about. And if it's like that then you're talent crazy," he retaliated. Looking to the right of her, he noticed the Servine beside her.

"Is that guy still following you around?" he asked peering suspiciously at the creature. "You said you didn't capture it right? I wonder why it hangs around you."

"Yeah, I have no idea why. I guess I don't mind, though? She has been very helpful, despite everything," White replied uncertainly

"Despite everything?" Black asked curiously.

"Anyway, we should get started. We have a lot of work ahead of us," she said, looking back at the building eager to change the subject. She sometimes forgot Black didn't know anything about the court case. The boy thought about little else other than battling until he was forced into her employment. He probably hadn't even heard of the BW Agency before meeting her. He simply thought she was a precocious first-time company owner, starting a business with her father's background help.

"Geh!" Black couldn't hold back a grimace once he got a good look at the building.

"Pretty bad, right? I haven't had the time to work on it until today because of the contracts for the building and business I've had to go over," she sighed in answer.

"This'll take us forever!" he cried in despair. "No…Wait a minute," he said thoughtfully. "We should call Cheren and Bianca and all the other guys. With everyone together, we can finish this in no time!" Black concluded, excitedly.

"No way!" White rejected immediately. "I can't ask them to help me with this! They probably all have things to do, anyway. You're an exception, since you owe me for the broken equipment. _I_ must take responsibility for this as the company president," she said stubbornly.

Making sure that his Xtransciever was out of reach, Black proceeded to ignore White's attempts to grab it as he dialed Cheren. In between waiting for the call to be picked up, he turned to White, "Come on, Prez. You're too serious. It's not bad to ask others for help, you know?"

White opened her mouth ready to argue before hesitating. Giving an aggravated huff instead, she gave the boy an acquiescing nod and stood back as he made several calls.

Thinking it over, the girl had to admit Black had a point. These past few months she had to do everything herself, what with her father gone. Maybe the idea that only she was capable of doing everything had entered her head along the way.

"Yo Cheren! Are you free right now? Actually…"

~ _A Little Later_ ~

As they waited for their friends, Black, White, and the Servine made a feeble attempt to tidy up. Pausing in her cleaning White turned toward Black.

"Hey Black, do you really think I can pull this off? I mean, a kid running a company? Who will take us seriously?" she said dejectedly, completely different from the optimistic and ambitious White he knew.

"Are you kidding me? Of _course_ you can! You're the most driven person I know! If anyone can do this, it's you." Brown eyes stared earnestly at her.

His faith in her touched her deeply. Turning away from him to hide her misty eyes and red cheeks, she gave him a choked, "Thank you."

"Besides, once people see how awesome you are, clients will come pouring in. It won't matter whether you're a kid or not when they see how skilled you are," he said, fists raised in the typical 'guts' pose.

White smiled fondly as the boy continued to rant on. Black certainly had a one track mind. Once he had a thought in his head, it almost always took a hungry Musha to bring him back to earth. Despite it all, White was glad to have met Black. Even if the circumstances in which they met weren't exactly great.

Interrupting the boy's rapt talking, the run-down door opened as a boy's voice called out, "This must be it. According to Black it's 'the building that looks like it'll fall apart any minute.'"

"Really, now?" White asked glaring at the mentioned boy.

"Ha, ha?" Black replied sheepishly.

At the front Cheren came in followed by Bianca. Behind the two were the Hoen and Sinnoh trio. Entering last was the Kanto quartet.

"Hey guys! Glad you all could make it!" Black said eager to get White's glare off of him.

"This is a travesty! This building throws off the beauty of the surrounding buildings! We must hurry and cleans this place," burst out a desperate Ruby.

"Calm down, ya priss," Sapphire said to the boy impatiently. She turned to White, "Ya should've told us about your office! We'll be glad to help ya."

"Why do I have to come out here so early in the morning?" grumped a sleepy Emerald.

Blue walked up to the shorter boy, bending over to whisper something in his ear. Afterward, she sauntered away with a devious smile on her face while the blonde boy straightened hastily crying out, "Emerald here, happy to help!" complete with a salute.

The group sweat-dropped at the byplay, "_I don't want to get on her bad side,_" they thought simultaneously.

"You're frightening," Green deadpanned as Blue stopped next to him.

"What? Little old me?" she replied, blinking big blue eyes innocently. No one was fooled.

"That said, we'd all be happy to help out, right Green?" Red said cheerfully turning to the brunet, who gave a curt nod in answer.

"This is great Dia! I am suddenly _inspired_ for our new act," said Pearl, energetic as ever as he looked at their dismal surroundings.

"Really? Just the thought of cleaning this place makes me _perspire_," Diamond replied.

Pulling out a paper fan out of nowhere, the blonde proceeded to smack the shorter boy with it. "I think you should _acquire_ a new sense of humor!"*

As the group burst out in laughter, Yellow and Platinum approached the shocked White.

"We have brought some supplies that should expedite this task," the younger said as she helped up a bag of household cleaners and gloves.

"And of course some tools to go with them," Yellow added holding a bag of rags, hand brooms, and dustpans. "Crystal sends her regards. She was sorry she couldn't make it but she already made plans with her sister. I imagine Gold joined her uninvited, dragging Silver along," the blonde continued wryly.

"No, not at all!" White said frantically, waving away the apology. "It's just…why did everyone…we don't even know each other that well, so why…" she trailed off.

Getting her drift, Yellow smiled brightly, "Even so, we're friends aren't we? We should help one another out."

White chuckled at the familiar words. Turning toward everyone, she raised her voice over the clamor, "Thank you all for coming to help me out. I really appreciate it," she said giving a grateful bow.

"What are you being such a stranger for?" Bianca asked as she wrapped an arm around the taller girl. "Now let's get this party started!" she cried energetically.

"We're not exactly here to have fun, you know Bianca," Cheren told the girl wearily.

"Don't be a party pooper Cheren!"*

And with that sentiment, the group set to work.

Unbeknownst to them, however, apathetic light gray eyes peered at the gathered friends from underneath a black billed cap. Across the run down building, a tall boy stood leaning against a street lamp, arms crossed, as his tea green hair blew softly in the wind. He was intently watching a ponytailed brunette wiping the grungy window of the shop. At his heel sat a tiny Tepig, a cute striped bow on its head.

"Some people just do not learn. Would you not agree?"he addressed his small companion as it watched him curiously before looking back at its old owner.

Observing the passing crowd, his eyes narrowed as they spotted the pokeballs the many people sported. "It is an unsolvable equation. How can people claim pokemon to be their friends when they confine them in prisons, using them however they see fit?" there was a deep sadness in his voice.

Unable to take it anymore, he prepared to depart. "Let us go. I quickly tire of this place. We must inform Ghetsis of this new development," and with that the two departed, not even sparing the decrepit building a second glance.

In the shop, feeling a chill, White slowly stopped her work and peered out the window. Spotting a messy ponytail of green hair walking down the street, she jerked back from the window as if it had burned her. Heart pounding, she leaned back toward the window, gazing out across the street. Seeing nothing, she dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her. _"He couldn't be here, could he?"_ she thought anxiously.

"Anything wrong, Prez?" Black asked from her left, picking up trash from the ground. He noticed the girl's strange actions and pale complexion.

"It's nothing. Just thought I saw a huge Beedrill flying around, is all," she laughed out nervously, seeing the boy's deadpanned expression. Breathing out shakily, she sincerely hoped her words were true and that it really _was_ nothing.

~ _Safari Zone, Johto Region_ ~

"It's a great day for a catching lesson, wouldn't you say Crys-nee?" came the bubbly voice of Soul.

It was a sunny day with a cool breeze blowing as the two of them made their way through the Safari Zone. Soul trailed behind her older sister as the two trekked through the grass trying to find a good catch.

Looking around at all the healthy green trees, tall grass, and sparkling ponds, Soul couldn't help but be impressed. The zone was kept impeccable and the pokemon that lived within it looked happy and strong. When she asked Crystal why they had come to the Johto safari zone rather than the one in Kanto, the older girl had responded that the zone had just opened and their mom had sent some promotional tickets. Thus, they had taken a short boat ride to neighboring region early in the morning meeting a "surprise" on the way.

"I couldn't agree more, new gal," was Gold's boisterous reply. "Nothing like fresh Johto air!"

At the front, Crystal turned her head back sharply. "And who exactly invited you, Gold!? Why have you been following us all morning!?" she cried out, irritated that he had interrupted what should have been a family bonding outing.

"Soul told us about your trip and it sounded pretty fun so we decided to tag along. And why are you only yelling at me!? In case you haven't noticed, Silver is here too!" he answered, jabbing a thumb behind him toward the grouchy auburn boy. Silver gave Gold a glare that clearly said, "_Don't you dare try to bring me into this._"

"You obviously dragged him into this!"

"What's the big deal? The more the merrier, right?"

"If I wanted your company, I would have asked for it!"

"Come on, Crys. You know you love me," he gave her a cheeky grin.

Caught off guard, the serious girl's face turned a bright red, "What!?" she spluttered out. "I do not!"

"It's okay Crys. No female can resist this," Gold continued, sweeping a hand down himself.

Thoroughly annoyed, Crystal readied a kicking stance. Noticing her actions, Gold made a quick get away, laughing like a maniac. The brunette swiftly ran after him, "Get back here!" She had already forgotten what had started their argument.

Watching in the background, Silver sighed. Standing next to him, Soul watched the two's antics, amused. "Are they always like this?" she asked, trying to make conversation with the stoic boy.

"You have no idea," the boy deadpanned in answer. "Crys is pretty level-headed but when it comes to Gold, she loses her cool pretty quickly."

Soul sweat-dropped at the answer. If there was one thing she had learned over the past week, it was that no one could rile up the overly serious girl faster than the prankster Gold could.

As the energetic boy and irate girl continued their game of cat and mouse, Soul and Silver continued on in silence knowing that the Crystal and Gold would follow eventually. The quiet was starting to get to Soul. All week she had subtly been trying to get closer to Silver, but the boy made it so difficult! He always kept to himself, and even when she started conversations with him, he hardly responded or simply answered direct questions and then clamed up.

Giving it up as a bad job, she looked at her surroundings in boredom. Passing by a random rest area, Soul noticed an out of place park ranger with a strangely familiar smile. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Silver? I want to ask that park ranger a quick question." Seeing his consenting nod, she trotted over to the bespectacled man.

The short old man gave her a kindly smile, his bushy mustache swaying with the movement. "How may I help you, dear?" he asked in a throaty voice.

"Cut the crap, Petrel," the girl snapped testily. "Why are you here?"

"Che," the man's new voice had a nasally twang. "How did you know it was me?"

"I could spot your phony smile from a mile away. I told you. Cut. The. Crap!" she gritted out.

"Fine, fine! Sird-sama sent me to check up on you to see if you're doing your job. Looks to me like you're just screwing around. How's the family?" the smirk on his face looked odd with his current appearance.

There was a displeased frown on the girl's face, "Don't be a fool. Tell mother that I'm doing my job just fine. However, it may take more time than expected. I need them to think I'm one of them." Despite her angry front, Soul was hurt. Did her own mother not trust her to get the deed done?

"Don't forget where your loyalties lie," Petrel warned her ominously.

Soul clenched her fist angrily. Unbidden, the merry scene of a rowdy group of teens came to her mind. Kind smiles, happy laughs, and welcoming hands. She squashed the uneasy feeling within her down mercilessly. "I won't," she responded, glaring heatedly at the man.

There was no way she would let that group of brats worm their way into her heart. Especially that _dear_ sister of hers.

~ _In front of Hoen TV Headquarters ~_

A sleek limousine came to a slow stop in front of the large building.

"We've arrived, Sird-sama."

Inside the car, sat a thin woman with steel gray eyes. At the statement, she gave a cold smirk.

"Good. Remain here. My business should not take long." Opening the door and stepping out, the woman seemed to be in an oddly good mood. "_It is time to acquire a new pawn to add to the playing field._" And with that thought, she stepped into the building.

~ _TBC _~

* I'm basing this age off of the Japanese schooling age for a first year middle school student. Since I messed this up in earlier chapters, I'll be sure to go back and fix it.

* I apologize for this fail of an attempt at a comedy routine. It was all I could come up with. OTL

* I also apologize if I am completely butchering Bianca's character. I have no idea what she's like to be honest.

What could Sird be up too!? Stay tuned to find out! XD

Please drop me a review! I love hearing everyone's thoughts. They motivate me to write faster! ;)

Thanks to _**BoxAuthor88**_,_** Dark-Key0, Remepie**_,__and_** TheWantedObsessedSykes**_ for the favs and/or alerts!

_**Remepie**_: Thank you! You're comment made my day!


	6. Interlude: A Young Boy's Vow

Hey guys! So…sorry for the late update. School started recently and it's taken a little time to adjust.

But! I did manage to finish this. It's not a chapter, per se, but an interlude of sorts.

Hope you enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures.

Interlude: A Young Boy's Vow

~~ _Blue_ ~~

The soft sound of falling rain echoed throughout the empty household. Curled by the window, Blue sat crouched in a small ball; her dark blue eyes vacantly watched the drop of water slide down the glass. Seeing the dreary weather made the girl feel oddly nostalgic.

_Childish laughter rang out in the small playground. All around, young kids played together happily, full of the vibrant energy that only kids seem to have. _

"_Hurry, hurry Greenie! The swings are finally free," a small brunette cried excitedly as she pulled a boy after her. She couldn't have been older than eight._

"_Let go already, you pesky girl! And stop calling me that!" he complained in reply, tugging at the hand that she held; wishing for the hundredth time that Red had come with them to share his pain._

"_No way! You lost our battle so you have to do whatever I say, right Jiggly?" she said referring to the young Jigglypuff that clung to her head as she ran._

"_I would've won if you hadn't used such a cheap trick," the boy grumbled, exchanging a look with his Scyther that trailed after him. The pokemon gave him a sheepish look as if to say, 'What can you do?'_

"_It wasn't a cheap trick! It's called being smart," she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, "Now do as I say servant~!"_

_At Blue's request, the two had a one on one battle. Not, of course, without a few stakes. With Jiggly's charm attack, Scyther had gone completely gaga over the cuddly pokemon leaving him wide open for a critical pound attack. Green and his partner had lost epically, much to the boy's chagrin. _

_Reluctantly, and not without a few complaints, Green proceeded to follow Blue's biddings no matter how small. Before the two knew it, the sky was painted a warm orange as the sun began setting. The two of them were alone in the small playground._

"_We should probably head back Blue."_

"_Aww~! I wanted Green to be my servant for a little longer."_

_Grimacing in irritation, Green muttered, "I'm sure you've had your fill."_

_The sky continued to darken. Green began to feel uneasy, his hair rising at the nape of his neck. "We really need to go," he glanced around nervously._

_Catching on to his discomfort, Blue glanced at the boy curiously, "Gre-"_

_Suddenly a rough hand muffled her call; the assailant's other arm swinging around to trap the girl's limbs. She was pressed against a hard chest as she desperately tried to struggle out of the man's grip._

_Alarmed, Green started toward the man, "Blue!" he cried frantically. He was abruptly stopped by a snarling Houndoom and hissing Persian. Slowly looking behind him, his heart dropped at the sight of a female accomplice. _

_The two were obviously partners. Both wore matching halves of a mask, leaving half of their cruel faces out in the open. In the fading light, however, it was difficult to pinpoint their features though they did sound like they were in their late teens. _

_From behind Green, the masked girl walked forward, stopping next to her partner. The boy holding Blue captive seemed to have no trouble holding the thrashing girl._

"_I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you. That is unless you want us to hurt your pretty little friend," the she said mockingly._

"_What do you want?" Green asked angrily. _

_He and Blue were at a disadvantage. Their only pokemon had gone off to play in the nearby forest. Even if they were with them, it was highly unlikely their inexperienced pokemon could take on the masked couple's ferocious canine and feline in a two on two. All he could do was buy time and hope help would come._

"_You're Oak's kid, right? All we need is for you to come with us. Do that and your friend goes free," came the girl's reply._

_Green weighed his options. The two most likely wanted him for ransom. If he went with them, he could try and escape sometime along the way. Looking at Blue's wide and frightened eyes he came to a decision._

"_All right. I'll do as you say. Just let her go."_

"_Good call, brat. She goes free as soon as you come over. No funny business."_

_Nodding, the brunet made his way over slowly, shoulders tense. _

_In the man's arm, Blue kicked violently. 'No! Don't come, dummy!' she thought desperately. In her panic, her eyes caught a movement in the bush. With no hesitation, she took a chance and bit the man's hand as hard as her tiny mouth could._

"_Ouch!" he cried angrily, "You little bitch!" The man moved to grab her but Blue lithely dodged, running to the stunned Green and pulling him along._

"_Carl, you idiot!" the masked girl snarled. "Persian, after them!"_

_The two children ran into the forest. As much as Blue wanted to yell at Green for nearly giving up, they had much bigger worries. _

"_Jiggly, use sing!" she cried as she passed the moving bush. From out the bush, the fairy pokemon jumped out, singing a lullaby._

_Behind them, the Persian dropped like a sack of potatoes, snoring loudly. Its trainer screamed in frustration._

_Catching on quickly, Green chimed in, "Scyther. False swipe!" and from out the same bush came his bug pokemon, ready to attack._

_Scyther flew over to the sleeping feline and swiftly slashed sending the cat flying back to its owner, where it slumped in a dead faint._

_Jiggly and Scyther followed after their trainers, ready to defend them as they made a getaway. Yet the further they ran toward the exit, the foggier the forest seemed to get. Suddenly, Green realized too late what was happening._

"_Wait…Blue!" he cried, panting slightly, to the girl still pulling him along. "They must've… used smog to…confuse us."_

_The statement brought the girl to an abrupt stop. They tried to catch their breath as they looked wearily around, their pokemon standing protectively in front of them._

"_Houndoom, bite!" echoed a smug male's voice._

_Right in front of the small group the canine jumped from out of the fog. With a snap, it ruthlessly dug its fangs into Jiggly. _

"_Jiggly!" Blue cried out, but it was too late. The Jigglypuff was knocked right out, it brows furrowed in pain. She mournfully recalled the pokemon to its pokeball._

_Standing protectively in front of Blue, Green stepped forward. "Scyther, sla-"_

"_Persian, Fake out!"_

_The feline leaped from the smog, slamming right into the bug pokemon's side. Scyther flinched at the unexpected attack, momentarily immobile. Not wasting her chance, the masked girl yelled, "Slash!" and the Persian, with its deadly claws, swiped Scyther's torso. Scyther, down for the count, was returned to its pokeball._

"_And that's not all," the masked girl said haughtily, stepping out from the cover of the trees. From out of the shadows, another Persian slinked out flanked by two more Houndooms. _

"_Don't try anything cute, you damn brats," 'Carl' gritted out angrily._

_Green clenched his teeth in frustration. Behind him, he could feel Blue tremble in fear. They were completely trapped and outnumbered._

_Catching up to her partner, the masked girl promptly smacked 'Carl' in the head. "We almost lost them, thanks to your idiocy!"_

"_What the hell, Sham! That hurt!" he yelled, rubbing his abused head._

_As the two continued to squabble, Green took advantage of their distracted state. "Blue," he whispered softly, getting her attention. "Once I go with them I want you to run to town and tell Gramps what happened. Get help quickly."_

"_No," she said stubbornly, blue eyes staring at him determined. _

"_Blue," he hissed irritated, "Now's not the time! Just do it!"_

_Her determined stare turned slightly mischievous. "You're still my servant so you have to listen to me!" Green was completely baffled. This wasn't the time for games!_

"_That's why this is my last command," she said quietly, confusing the boy. _

_With all her strength, Blue pulled Green behind her, bringing him to his rear, as she sprang forward past the confused pokemon still waiting for their commands. _

"_Run!" she yelled, head-butting the masked girl with all her might. Caught off guard, the girl went arse over tea kettle. For good measure, Blue jumped on the older girl's stomach with all her might, knocking the wind out of her. As 'Carl' came over to help his partner, Blue attacked him like a cornered animal, scratching and clawing; trying to do as much damage as possible._

_Green, momentarily astonished, quickly leaped forward to help the girl despite her cries to run away. As if he could do that!_

_Kicking 'Carl' in the back of the knees while he was distracted, Green threw off the older boy's balance before swinging another kick to the boy's family jewels, effectively downing him. _

_Grabbing Blue's hand, Green back away from the couple and their vicious pokemon, who were itching for a command after seeing their masters' downfall. _

"_Are you crazy!?" Green burst out in anger. "I'm not leaving you behind, so don't do that again," he told her sternly. Had the situation been less serious, she would have laughed at him for sounding like her daddy. _

_Seeing his frustration, she squeezed his hand murmuring, "Sorry." _

"_THAT'S…IT," roared the masked boy with difficulty, furious beyond belief, grabbing at his loins in pain. "I've had enough of you brats! I don't care what the Masked Man wants, you're both dead meat!"_

"_Don't forget to leave some for me," his partner hissed out, holding her stomach in pain. _

_Both readied a command only to be interrupted by an ear splitting squawk from overhead. Looking above them, they could spot a dark shape in the sky._

"_Tch," 'Sham' clicked her tongue. "Time's up. Play time is over. Carl, grab the boy, and dispose of the girl."_

"_With pleasure," he replied, an evil grin on his face. "Houndoom, Fire Fang that troublesome girl!" _

_As one, the trio of canines leapt forward, their red eyes gleaming with bloodlust as they set their sights on Blue. With flaming fangs, they snapped their jaws at her, menacingly._

_In desperation, Green quickly took a stick and threw it at the lead dog, "Over here you mangy mutts!"_

_Angry, the leader charged after the young boy, breaking rank from the other two Houndoom. It chased after the boy, who swiftly fled. The second dog, confused by the leader's actions, followed after them promptly._

_The last dog, however, did not stray from their intended target. As the last Houndoom slowly approached her, Blue glanced at the two Persians that sat over by the masked couple. A crazy idea formed in her mind._

_Grinning deviously, she shot forward toward 'Sham' and the two Persians on either side of her, surprising the masked girl. The Houndoom was hot on her trail._

"_Haha, what a stupid girl," 'Sham' said amused. "Persian, Furry Swipes!"_

_Just before the felines could jump up to scratch out her eyes, Blue came to an abrupt stop and ducked. The Persians flew right over her and swiped furiously at the Houndoom that had been following Blue. Livid, the dog snapped at the cats and a battle broke out between the three with their trainers frantically trying to stop them._

'_That's three down. Two more to go,' Blue thought before running in the direction Green had gone._

_Back in the forest, Green was cursing himself for straying so far away from Blue. With the two Houndoom at his back, the brunet swiftly turned in a wide circle, heading back the way they had come. With a burst of speed he ran straight at a tree before side stepping at the last second. The dog that had been licking his heels crashed into the tree with enough force to knock him out._

_Worried, the second Houndoom nudged its leader, trying to rouse it from its sleep._

_Seeing the dog distracted, Green soundlessly made an exit, determined to find Blue and get out of this blasted forest once and for all._

_Up ahead, the boy saw a small figure. "Blue!"_

"_Green!" Blue cried in relief, meeting him halfway._

"_Did they follow you?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Good. Let's get out of here, fast."_

_Just as they prepared to leave, Blue grabbed Green by the back of his shirt, "Watch out!"_

_From the direction the boy had come, the last Houndoom dove out. Green cursed himself, again, for not taking care of it. The canine was completely enraged and prepared to avenge its leader. Fangs flaring with a intense flame, the dog jumped at Blue._

_Before Green knew it, his body moved on its own, shielding the Blue from the attack. As the Houndoom's jaws clamped down on his right shoulder, an agonized scream ripped its way out of his throat. _

"_Green!" Blue screamed in horror._

"_Finally," came 'Sham's' bored voice, "Only you got the wrong brat, you imbecile!"_

"_What does it matter?" was 'Carl's' irritated reply._

"_Do you want to tell the Masked Man why the boy he wanted is deathly injured?" she asked sarcastically._

'_Carl' shivered at the thought, "Let's just take the girl. We can tell him the Oak brat ran off. After all, we're running out of time."_

_Crouched by the fallen Green, Blue was in hysterics. She wanted to help her injured friend but didn't know what to do. His painful groaning made her heart ache. Why was she so useless?_

_Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her and Green. Turning around, Blue saw the masked boy's figure looming over her. Without warning, he grabbed, pinning her arms at her sides._

"_No!" she screamed. "Let go! Green! He's dying!" Blue's sobbed frantically, struggling against his hold._

_Their voices mutedly rang in Green's head. Desperately, he tried to move his body, but it was no use. Heat pulsed through his shoulder, sending tremors of pain throughout his body that left him breathless. Blood rapidly soaked its way through his shirt; the wound was sapping his strength at an alarming rate. In his fading consciousness, he could only watch as they carried the struggling Blue further and further away from him. _

_The trio trudged away from the boy, coming to a large clearing. At their approach, the glade darkened suddenly._

_Above them, flapping its enormous wings, a large bird blocked out the moonlight. On its back rode a dark figure, a white mask on their face._

_At the bird's appearance, panic clawed its way into Blue's heart. In fear, she fought harder against her captive's hold. They couldn't take her away! She had to help Green! To go home to her worried parents! "Let go! Let go! Let go!"_

"_Ouch! Quit it you brat!" 'Carl' was beginning to have some trouble with the distressed girl. "Help me out here, Sham!"_

_Wordlessly, 'Sham' approached the girl and gave her a swift chop to the back of the neck. The young girl instantly went limp._

"_Why didn't you do that earlier!" 'Carl' yelled, outraged. He was promptly silenced as the great bird landed. _

"_Time to go," 'Carl' grunted. He strode over to the bird and got on behind the dark figure, hauling the unconscious girl's limp body after him. 'Sham' got on after him._

_At the Masked Man's pointed stare, the two flinched. 'Sham' sighed, "We will explain on the way, Master."_

_And with that, they flew off into the distance. Even unconscious, tears continued to fall down the young girl's face._

_~~ Green ~~_

"_Green! Where are you!?" came the worried cry of Professor Oak. Beside him, his granddaughter was desperately scanning the forest with a flashlight._

_After night had fallen and the boy had still not come back, the old man had started to get anxious. Green was extremely responsible for his age and would never miss curfew._

_His apprehension had increased ten-fold when the Aoi couple phoned his house to ask about the whereabouts of their daughter._

_Daisy suddenly gasped as she caught sight of a figure in the light. "Grandpa! Over here!" she yelled running over to Green's sprawled form._

"_Oh my God," she gasped out in a sob, catching sight of the condition her little brother was in. "Hurry Grandpa, we have get him help. Quickly!"_

_Catching sight of his grandson, Professor Oak's heart leapt to his throat. His tiny grandson was lying in grass soaked with his own blood, pale and in pain._

_Bending over and carefully picking the boy up, he swallowed before speaking, "Daisy, we must get him medical attention, immediately."_

_Pushing down her panic, Daisy nodded and quickly followed after him as they made their way to town._

"_Grandpa?" called a weak voice. Looking down, Professor Oak felt the faintest bit relieved to see bleary green eyes peering up at him._

"_It's okay, Green. We're going to get you help," the old man told him gently._

"_No…Blue. They took Blue. Grandpa," his grandson choked out._

"_What!? Who could have…?" the Professor whispered, shocked and distraught at the news. Seeing the young boy's agony, he could only offer empty world of comfort, "We'll find her Green, so don't worry."_

_The boy, however, wasn't listening. Aching sobs burst from his throat. All at once, the flurry of emotions he'd been fighting back came rushing forth, swirling inside him. Searing pain, frustration at his own inability, and overwhelming sadness. The Professor merely held the boy in silence, shaking his head gently when Daisy made a move to comfort him._

_Green, somehow, must have instinctively known that he would not see Blue for a long, long time. _

_But he swore he would find her. No matter what. _

TBC

A flashback for some OldRival! XD

I decided to write an interlude to fill in some background of certain characters. It's also a way for me to bide some time while thinking of what to write for the next chapter. I have some more in mind, but I think I'll disperse them every few chapters.

Let me in on your thoughts, though, on whether or not you would like for me to continue with interludes. And if so, what kinda stuff you'd like to see in them.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review! :p

_**Dia Newman**_: Thanks! I'm glad the story gets you excited! :D

_**utdfan22**_: You're review totally made my Thursday, which was _greatly_ appreciated since it was such a crappy day. I'm really happy you think so highly of my story. I'll be working on the next chapter this weekend so hopefully it'll come out soon!

Thanks to _**Pokelover24, Catrina7077, **_and_** utdfan22**_ for the alerts and/or favorites!


End file.
